


One More Shot

by Jenifer_Cullen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boys In Love, Descendants - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec Big Bang, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Past Relationships, Pining, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Smut, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Warlocks, Wings, flight, movies - Freeform, reconnecting, soft boyfriends, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: It's been three centuries since Alec died of old age and Magnus still hasn't moved on. He just hopes for another chance with the love of his life. Will he get it or will he have to build up his courage and live out the rest of eternity?





	1. Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a reincarnation fic where the angels decide to give the best soul a chance at love again or whatever.  
> I just wanted to explore writing some heart break. Also, disclaimer.

Catarina was smiling as she listened to her friend talk about the new project he’d been working on with Alicia, a young warlock with elegant horns.

It had been 300 years since she’d seen her friend talk so animatedly about a person.

Granted the last time Magnus gushed over someone was the Shadowhunter, Alexander, who’d been dead for the same amount of time.

Max was sitting next to her a small smile sporting his face.

Losing Alec had been tough for their whole for family, but his father had never moved on from the loss. He hadn’t hooked up any time nor had he been on a second date.

Every time he came home from a date, he’d just dismiss it with a wave, having something or the other wrong with the person, mostly ranging from, “The eye colour is too similar” to “There’s no similarity at all.”

All in all, Magnus never moved on from the death of his beloved, his first and only spouse.

It took him a century and a half and some pushing from literally everyone he was close to as well as Izzy’s and Jace’s descendants, who he made sure he knew, to actually take the step and go on a date.

Which crashed and burned but it was still progress. “She’s quite efficient, you know. Quite like Alexander. Responsible, gets the work done and is still fun to hang around with,” Magnus said, taking a sip from his martini.

Catarina and Max drew in a sharp breath. It was the first time that Magnus hadn’t stumbled over Alec’s name.

“Dad, you seem to really like her. Maybe you should ask her out,” Max said, taking a sip out of his whiskey. Magnus smiled a small smile, “It’s not like that, Max. Besides, I can’t just—”

“You can’t, nothing. Look, Dad’s dead. He’s been so for 300 years. I just want to see you happy again, Papa. You need to move on. He wouldn’t want you to be alone,” Max said, cutting Magnus off.

Magnus’s face fell, “Max . . . I,” “Magnus, Max is right. It’s been three centuries. This is long overdue. We just want you to give it a try. It’s for your own good, Magnus,” Catarina said, softly.

Magnus sighed and turned his left hand over to see the light glint off his wedding ring which was spelled to stay new. “I don’t know if I’m ready yet,” Magnus said.

He knew he was just giving out excuses but he strongly believed that no one could ever stand up to Alec’s light. He was his soulmate.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try it,” Max said, placing a hand on his father’s knee.

Magnus sighed, “You’re right. Alec would be disappointed to see me wasting away.  Have to move on, or at the least, I should try. For him,” Magnus said and set down his martini glass, picking up his phone, “No time like the present.”

He typed for a few seconds and hesitated over pressing ‘send’, but he did it anyway. “Alright, I did it. Now let’s see if she’s interested,” Magnus said, giving his son and friend a slightly pained smile.

The phone pinged and he looked at it and typed out a reply. “Looks like I have a date tonight. Wish me luck,” Magnus said, drowning the rest of his martini in a single gulp.

“Dad, it’ll be fine. I’m pretty sure you’ll have fun,” Max said and Catarina nodded.

Magnus nodded and got up to look into his wardrobe and contemplate what he just did. “I’ll stay over just in case. This is his first proper date since a long time,” she said and Max nodded, “I think he’ll need both of us when he comes back home tonight.”

And he was completely right. Though Magnus needed Catarina more than his son.

The date went without a hitch, or so it would’ve seemed but there’d been points of time when Magnus unconsciously made comparisons.

Alec was paler, his hazel eyes were brighter and then Magnus realised he didn’t remember the exact shade of his late husband’s eyes.

The sudden epiphany shocked him, but he waved it off. He was trying to move on here.

Then Alicia surprised him with a picnic under the star. “I wasn’t expecting this when you said you’d choose the venue. It’s quite a surprise,” Magnus said.

Alicia leaned into him and looked up at him with a shy smile, “In a good way I hope,” she replied which resulted as a huge punch in the heart for Magnus.

His hand in his coat pocket wrapped around something he’d almost forgotten about. The omamori charm that Alec had given which he’d also spelled to stay intact.

He probably accidentally wore the coat which contained the charm or he probably accidentally slipped it in. He always had it with him most of the time.

He shouldn’t have brought it today.

The memory was blurry, diluted through time, which only made the pain more severe. He could hear Alec’s voice, but he couldn’t imagine the exact sound of it.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he realised he was slowly forgetting the small details that he’d loved about Alec.

“I’m sorry. I have to go. Could please create a portal for me to my loft?” Magnus whispered through his tears, his voice breaking.

His throat having formed a lump. Alicia was worried, “Are you okay?” She asked. Magnus should his head vehemently, “Please, I need to go. I need to be alone,” he cried.

Alicia nodded, quickly creating a portal. Magnus stepped through without hesitation and quickly plopped on the couch in his loft.

He poured some whiskey in his glass and emptied it in a gulp.

The raw whiskey burned his throat which helped a little with the emotional pain he was feeling, the tight constriction in his chest.

Catarina came to the living room once she heard the portal to see her friend holding the omamori charm in one hand and drowning drinks with the other, tears making a steady stream down his face.

“Magnus, sweetheart, what happened?” She asked, keeping her voice as soft as possible.

He gulped another glass of whiskey and ran his thumb along the omamori charm. “I thought I could do it, but I can’t. Cat, I don’t remember it anymore,” he said, brokenly.

“What are you talking about?” she asked. “She surprised me and she said the exact same thing that Alexander said when he gifted me this charm.

"The memory hit like a whirlwind but it was like I was looking through it through rippling water.

“I could see clearly what was going on but I couldn’t remember the details. Catarina, I can’t remember the lilt of his voice, the caress of his touch, the brush of his lips, the warmth of his body as it wrapped around me.

“I can’t remember the right shade of his eyes or the texture of his skin or the angle at which he smiled. I don’t know how long I can go like this.

"It’s been three hundred years and my heart is filled with memories of him and the purity of his love. There is nothing that will ever come close to that.

“Even imagining so would just be deluding myself. I wish I just died along with him, Cat. Because this body may live, but my soul died with his last breath,” Magnus said, directly chugging from the bottle now.

Catarina was speechless. What could she tell a heartbroken warlock with a mortal soulmate whose demise killed him as well?

“I need sometime alone. I wish he were here. The preservation spells I put on his shirts have worn off.

"I don’t even remember the spice of his scent. How it calmed me during my most desperate moments,” he walked to his room.

“Maybe I should just put myself out of my misery,” he whispered bitterly which stunned Catarina into action, “Magnus!” she exclaimed.

“Don’t worry. I won’t do it. Alec and Rafa would be so disappointed in me,” he replied. She let out a sigh and then heard the door click.

Magnus fell into his bed and cried himself to sleep, his dreams taken over by the muted memories of his lost love.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus spends his night after his date at Pandemonium trying to drink his sorrows away and gets incessantly hit on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have had people review telling me they don't want this fic to be like your cliche reincarnation fics. So do give me ideas as to divert from that.  
> This is my second chap

Magnus sighed as he collected payment from his client. Last night had been trying both emotionally and physically for the warlock and he just wanted to let loose.

He'd already sent both Catarina and Max to go to their lives. He gave a sweep around his loft, redecorated numerous times over the decades.

The warlock could never bear to move out of the home he'd created with Alec. Even though he migrated around the world over the years, he still came back to his loft.

Magnus sighed and donned on his mask for the night. The flashiest outfit he could find, with a subtle but sexy make up look and few of the chains he'd procured during his term of life.

He stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes fogged up a bit. Alec would've loved to see him like this. Alec loved him wholely, make up or no make up but it would be a lie to say Alec wouldn't slam him against the wall and take him like this. 

Magnus turned his head away from the mirror, cracking it with his magic. He'd fix it later, but now, he couldn't bear to look at his own reflection.

He took a deep breath, blinking back his tears and getting out of his loft to go to his club, Pandemonium, where he can drown his sorrows without his manual labor of making his own drinks. 

After throwing back a couple of drink and making small talk with Raphael who'd kept him company for an hour or two, came the annoyance. A guy, seelie by the sound of it, was hitting on him.

Magnus gave him a once over and  showed off his left hand, "This primarily means that I'm not interested," he quipped dryily.

"They never need to know. I'll make you feel so good that you'll forget their name," the seelie didn't let up.

"My husband is dead," Magnus retorted, hoping that that would get rid of the seelie, but that only seemed to delight the fae.

"Then what's seems to be the problem, gorgeous," he asked, running a finger down Magnus's arm. "Just leave," Magnus barked, twisting the stem of his martini glass.

"Oh don't be like that, darling," the Seelie continued. "I believe the gentleman asked you to leave. How about you take your business elsewhere?" Magnus heard a voice from behind him. The seelie whimpered and scampered away.

"Thank you, but I had that handled," Magnus said, turning to look at his saviour who was now looking at the direction the seelie ran in.

"Oh I'm sure you did, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to help?" the guy replied as he turned to Magnus. They both gasped. "Alexander?" Magnus whispered.

"Yes. I'd recognise those eyes anywhere. What's your name and how do you know me?" Alexander asked. "How do you know my eyes?" Magnus asked, taking a hand to it.

They were unglamoured, he realised and quickly put the glamour back up. "No! Don't glamour them. Please," Alexander begged. Magnus shook his head in distress.

"Answer my question," Magnus whispered. "I don't know. They always come to me in flashes. Your eyes, the ever changing colour of your hair, stuff like that," Alexander conceded.

"I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane," Magnus said, his eyes as wide as saucers seein his previously dead lover. "Alexander Lightwood but I mostly go by Alec," Alec said, giving Magnus a generous smile.

"Lightwood?" Magnus asked. "I know it's a Shadowhunter name but my mom said I looked so much like the actual Shadowhunter. You know, Alec Lightwood, that I decided to keep it."

"Keep it? You chose your last name?" Magnus asked. "Well, my mom is a warlock and she told me that warlocks choose their own names. I decided to keep my given first name and choose my last name," Alec said.

"Where are you from? I've never seen you from around here," Magnus asked him, handing him a drink. He was trying his hardest not to cry or to jump this clone.

"I'm from Italy. Venice to be exact. I started having these . . . flashes, I guess you could call it, during my teen years about just details of you and sounds, smells and feelings.

"I knew I just had to find the source. Because there never was a name or a figure. It was mostly just the feeling of warmth and home and love. Pure unadulterated love."

Alec finished and took in a deep breath, taking a sip from the beer Magnus had passed to him. "What's your warlock mark?" Magnus asked.

The High Warlock was unable to take his eyes off of this young one who looked exactly like his late husband. Alec shed his glamour and Magnus gasped at the beauty.

They were wings. Black wings, to be exact with patterns of silver, making it seem like the night sky. "They're beautiful, Alec. Can you fly?" Magnus asked.

Alec raised his eyebrows incredulously, "Of course I can fly. These aren't just for show, you know." He pointed. "Of course," Magnus nodded.

"So, now that that's over . . . What now? How did you know my name?" Alec asked. "In your little flashes, as you call them, what did you see?" Magnus asked, hesitantly.

Alec sighed, "Just random flashes, Magnus. Cat eyes, a goatee, a blue  _baby?_ Umm, a few runes. Golden rings," Alec's face scrunched as he tried to recall what happened.

"A blue baby? By any chance, did the gold ring look anything like this one?" Magnus asked, showing him the one on his left hand.

Alec frowned, "You're married? But I thought . . . I should go," Alec turned but Magnus caught him by the arm. "My husband's been dead for over 3 centuries," Magnus said,

"Just please, tell me. I need to know." Alec took a closer look at the ring, taking Magnus's hand in his, enveloped by a sudden feeling of warmth and safety.

He dropped the hand and looked at Magnus, "Did you feel that too? The warmth, the safe haven?" Alec asked, as confused as Magnus. Magnus shook his head.

Alec felt his heart drop but shook it off, taking Magnus's hand in his once again and observing the markings on the ring. 

"Yes, this is it. The runes for love, marriage, bravery, fortitude and promise. They're all here. What's going on?" Alec asked the warlock in front of him.

"What else do you remember, how old are you?" Magnus evaded. "I can see you're evading my questions. You look like you saw a ghost. Tell me what's going on!" Alec exclaimed.

"Just answer my questions and I'll explain everything," Magnus pleaded desperately. "Fine. I'm a century old since this year actually. I've been searching for those images in my dreams for half a century.

"I see flashes of red hair, a parabatai rune? Red lipstick, I felt the undying love of family. What else, a red charm? An omamori, I guess," Alec stopped at Magnus's light gasp.

"No, that's not possible," Magnus whispered. "Magnus, I've been patient for so long, please tell me," Alec begged. Magnus whipped out a picture from his wallet and thrust it into his face.

It was a picture of Magnus wrapped around a guy . . . who looked exactly like him. "What is this?" Alec asked. "This was my husband. Alexander Lightwood," Magnus whispered.

"But . . . how . . . he looks exactly like me," Alec wondered aloud as he took the picture inbetween his fingers. "This is the omamori he gifted me a century ago."

Magnus took the omamori out to show it to him along with a baby picture of Max with his tiny little horns. Alec was absolutely confused now.

Looking to and fro from the baby picture to the omamori charm. "Do you think that . . . is it actually possible?" Alec spluttered. "I don't know, Alexander," Magnus said.

He sounded heartbroken, "But if there's even an inkling of my husband in you . . . well, I've already shown that I suck at living without him," Magnus laughed bitterly.

"The baby. His name is Max? I remember the flashes of the screeching cries, sleepless nights and being wrapped in sun-kissed arms," Alec continued.

"Magnus, I wanted to find you because I felt a connection. I felt like whoever starred in my flashes was my safe haven. Do you think I could be a reincarnation?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's too much to process here. Would you like to go back to my place, Alexander? We could talk things out there?" Magnus ventured, hesitantly.

"Lead the way . . . Or should I say create the portal?" Alec said, smiling. Magnus smiled to and waved his hands about, creating a portal.

They both stepped through and landed in Magnus's loft. Alec walked straight to the drink cart as if he'd done a thousand times and poured them both a drink.

"How did you do that?" Magnus asked, accepting the scotch and taking a sip. "Instincts, I guess. I feel like I've been here a thousands times before. Very familiar," Alec answered.

"You've changed a lot around here," Alec quipped, conversationally. "It's been three centuries. I like to stay with the times, Alexander," Magnus quipped back.

"It would seem so," Alec said, smiling a secret smile. Not even a few hours since they found each other, but they settled into their usual banter quite easily before they realised what had happened.

"If the past few hours weren't any proof. I think these last few minutes of comfortable banter was enough. I think I'm your dead husband's reincarnation. Look at my warlock mark. They are literally angel wings. Black and silver but angel wings nonetheless," Alec said.

"I've been living a broken life since the love of my life died. Forgive me if I don't want to get my hopes up and get it cruelly mangled over by fate," Magnus snapped.

"Wow, Magnus, we're both on the same side here. This place is making me remember more. I just got flashes of photostrips and sushi.

"Fatty tuna? Little degrading, don't you think?" Alec asked rhetorically. Magnus chuckled, a little bit of warmth seeping into his heart. "That's exactly what he said when I portalled us to Tokyo for sushi for our third date."

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us doesn't it?" Alec sighed and Magnus nodded in acquiescence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys... Again, review if you want me to continue. Also send me ideas or prompts. Open to all of that. This work is not beta-ed  
> Also, I'll post once a week depending on the reviews and the suggestions I get.
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Review for more  
> Jen Cullen


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a chat with Ragnor and Catarina and later, with Alec as well. This is directly after the night at Pandemonium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! After so much time of inactivity, I've posted this chapter. So sorry for making y'all wait.
> 
> DISCLAIMER.

“Alright, both Catarina and I are here. What is it that is so important that couldn’t bear waiting till the sun rose?” Ragnor Fell asked as he stepped out of the portal along with Catarina Loss.

Magnus got up from his seat and ran over to Ragnor and Catarina and hugged them, “I can’t be more glad you’re here, my dear little cabbage,” Magnus crooned.

Ragnor sighed, “Ah, it’s been a millennia and you still haven’t let go of that dreadful nickname. I should’ve never told you I faked my death,” he flailed his hands about.

“Always so dramatic, Ragnor,” Magnus smiled. Ragnor huffed. “Pot, meet Kettle,” Catarina teased, “Now, what’s this all about?” she asked.

“I . . . um, I need you to tell me all you know about reincarnation,” Magnus stumbled. Catarina’s brow creased, “Oh Magnus, there’s never been any evidence of this.

“Why are you thinking about that after three centuries?” Catarina asked. Magnus sighed and walked towards his room. The two warlocks could hear whispering and then the door opening.

Magnus came out of the bedroom with another man . . . another man who looked exactly like Alexander Lightwood. “What the?” Ragnor started, surprised, “Magnus . . . how?”

“I don’t know. But, Ragnor, this _is_ Alexander,” Magnus said. The man who looked startlingly like his best friend’s dead lover began to speak, “I don’t know how this is possible, but considering that I’m only a century old, I figured you’d know better,” he said.

Ragnor and Catarina blinked, “Cat, pinch me, I think I’m dreaming,” he whispered and let out a shrill screech when his blue-skinned pal did exactly what he asked.

He rubbed the bruised spot on his arm, “Not that hard, woman,” he snapped and Catarina smiled, “You asked. Now tell us everything, Alexander,” Catarina commanded.

“I kinda go by Alec, actually,” Alec replied. Ragnor nodded, imperceptibly, “So did he. What else?” he asked. Alec looked to Magnus, who nodded. Alec took that as a confirmation and told them everything he’d said to Magnus with Magnus giving the occasional input.

“That _is_ quite the tale, Magnus. Are you sure it isn’t just that?” Ragnor, asked, the sceptic that he is and Magnus paused a second to consider it. He’d been so wrapped up in believing this was actually his dead husband that he didn’t think about it being an imposter.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble. All I know is I’ve been looking for the person in my flashes, as I’ve taken to calling them, who’s made me feel warm, safe, loved and lucky.

“I have absolutely no idea what’s going on. How would you like me to prove it?” Alec asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was not mad at Ragnor.

In fact, he understood where he came from. A warlock looking like Magnus’s dead husband, claiming to be his reincarnation. It is quite suspicious if he was being honest.

“You could be a shapeshifter for all we know. Trying to trick Magnus,” Catarina pondered. She could hear Magnus take in a sharp breath and her heart felt heavy.

If this _was_ actually a shapeshifter demon, then Magnus would have to go through the process of losing Alec all over again and Cat didn’t want to subject her friend to that.

“Ok you’re right. Demons cannot handle sunlight. The sun has risen and you can see the rays on the floor, so here,” Alec said, moving his hand under the rays which were harmless.

“Alright?” he asked. Ragnor and Catarina nodded, “What other logical explanation is there?” Ragnor thought out loud. Magnus snorted, “What logic _is_ there in our world, mon petite chou?”

“Is there anything else you’ve remembered?” Catarina asked. “Well, a few flashes came to me after talking to both of you. A little girl, gills on a neck, feeling of terror, hugging Magnus and then a feeling of relief,” Alec replied.

“He’s talking about the night of the massacre. With the soul sword when I brought Madzie to you. It was the first time Alexander and I confessed our love for each other,” Magnus said in realization.

“Wait, there’s more. Umm . . . spider-web ear cuffs? So much sparkly stuff. Cat eyes . . . again. They seem to predominate my flashes,” Alec finished. Catarina and Ragnor regarded Alec as if he were a puzzle.

“That is quite insightful. He is remembering as time passes. I’m pretty sure Catarina triggered him remembering Madzie and the massacre. I think you should take it one step at a time and try to make him remember everything?” Ragnor said, his statement was more of a question.

Alec sighed, “Look, Magnus, I may look like your dead husband and I may actually be his reincarnation, but I am who I am now and I’m pretty sure I may be different.

“I like you, I do and I think, if you . . . um . . . if you feel the same way . . .  if you can feel this, this connection that we have, we should take a chance? We could go slow and deal with the things as they come along?” Alec asked, his voice, hopeful.

Magnus gave him a tiny smile, “Excellent idea, Alexander. Let’s not expect anything out of this.” “Yes. Expectations always get you down, don’t they?” Alec smiled.

Magnus smirked back, “You read my mind,” he said. “That being said, I still wouldn’t mind you triggering my flashes by taking me to places that you’ve  . . . or rather . . . _we’ve_ been to before,” Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“Ragnor, Cat, thank you for coming over so quickly. I think that would be all for now.” Magnus said. Ragnor and Cat walked over to embrace their old friend.

“Don’t stress to call us, you drama queen. You know we’ll always be there,” Ragnor said, opening a portal and smiling slightly. It was more like a twist of his lips, really.

“Yes, yes, Ragnor. I’ll call if I need help. Stop worrying. Both of you,” Magnus smiled at his friends in fondness. Cat grinned, “With you, that’s never gonna happen,” she said as she walked into the portal along with Ragnor.

The portal blinked away. “Alright. Now that that’s over, what now?” Alec asked. “Well, it’s still quite early. How about we get some sleep and talk about everything after we wake up? I have a guest room,” Magnus suggested.

Alec nodded, “That’s a good idea.” He followed Magnus to the guest room. “Well, here you go. I hope you like it,” Magnus said as Alec started to strip. Magnus blushed and looked away.

Alec didn’t notice. “Alright, I’ll see you in a few hours,” he said, getting under the covers and stripping to his boxers and neatly folding his clothes. He place on the table next to the bed.

Magnus smiled at that familiar gesture. Alec used to be so organised when he was alive. “Please make yourself home,” Magnus said. “It already feels like it,” Alec replied softly, making the warlock pause at the door.

He smiled softly, “Good,” he whispered and moved out, closing the door softly behind him. He went to his room and followed his nightly routine of taking his make-up off, his accessories and taking his shower before putting on a pair of boxers and sliding into bed.

Magnus woke up as his alarm rung. The occurrences of the past day flew threw his brain and his heart warmed up thinking about Alec lying in bed a few feet away from him.

Same room or not, the thought of Alec never failed to make him all warm and fuzzy even if Alec doesn’t remember about their relationship. There’s still time anyway.

Plenty of it, Magnus observed with a wistful smile as Alexander was a warlock as well and quite the stunning one at that. He got up from his bed, brushed his teeth, put on his robe and moved to the guest room where Alec was.

Magnus opened it slightly to see Alec sleeping peacefully, snoring away, just like before. Magnus felt his heart clench. To be given a second chance was all he ever wanted.

There was no way he was going to let this slip out of his grasp. Magnus went to the kitchen to switch on the coffee maker and put a few pans on the stove to make pancakes.

A few pancakes in, he heard soft footsteps. “Something smells nice,” Alec’s sleepy voice same as always floated to his ears. The Magnus felt arms wrap around him and he froze.

Alec, still sleepy, tucked his face in the crook of Magnus’s neck and inhaled. He pressed a small kiss there and hugged him tighter, his muscles flexing with the action.

Magnus’s heart stuttered, this was exactly what Alec had done all those years ago before he’d died. Familiarity turned to nostalgia as a tear slip down Magnus’s face.

Alec looked up to notice it and frowned and then gasped slightly and quickly pulled away from Magnus, realising what he’d done. “Shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. It just came—” he started apologizing.

Magnus dismissed it with a wave of a hand. “It’s not your fault Alexander,” he replied, taking a step forward and wrapping a hand around Alec’s neck, “I was just remembering. It’s getting so much easier for my heart to believe you’re actually my Alexander.

“That was just a tear of nostalgia. He used to do the same thing before,” Magnus finished as Alec wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

“I . . . um, Magnus I may be a reincarnation of your former love but I’m still my own person,” he said, frowning. “Of course I know that Alexander. It’s just heart-warming to see so many similarities.

“I was a complete and utter mess for at least fifty years after he died and I never had a relationship after him. He was the one. So you can understand where I’m coming from.” Magnus said, smiling up at Alec.

“Alexander, may I kiss you?” he asked. The winged warlock cleared his throat, “But I haven’t brushed my teeth yet,” he protested. Magnus chuckled, the arm around Alec’s neck tightening further.

“Alec,” he whispered, looking into Alec’s hazel pools. “I mean . . . yes . . . definitely . . .  kiss me . . .  if you want to, tha—” his stammering was cut off when Magnus closed the slight distance between them.

It was a sweet kiss, just a few seconds of meeting of their lips. They were both breathing rather heavily when they broke apart. “You know, relations . . . they um . . . take effort,” Alec whispered.

Magnus broke out of the embrace, chuckling, “Oh believe me, Alexander, I’m all for effort.” Alec looked at him confused, but Magnus refused to elaborate, instead, pecking him on the lips and sending him off to brush his teeth.

Alec walked away chuckling. Magnus let out a sigh, staring at Alec, looks like things were panning out for the better after all. It’s been three hundred years, but now they have forever and they could take how much time they ever wanted to figure this out.

Magnus only hoped that it was sooner rather than later and so did Alec as he brushed his teeth, looking into the mirror, but his mind straying back to their conversation and that sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. What would like to see next, leave it in the comments below because I've run out of ideas, so help an author out.  
> This fic is not prewritten. I'm uploading as I write it. So please please do give me prompts, or ideas or whatever. I'm desperate.  
> Also, Kudos and Reviews are also much appreciated and fuel this lil bean.
> 
> Merci Beaucoup  
> Jen Cullen


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while. I'm sorry but not really. Writer's block is a bitch especially when you really on Reviews for ideas and they never come through. So go ahead and read this.

Magnus and Alec were having breakfast, “These taste good, Magnus. Wish I remembered more of my previous life. Looks like I was a lucky guy,” Alec smiled at the warlock sitting next to him, eating pancakes with syrup.

“Thank you, Alexander, and believe me, we both were very lucky. You were very closeted when I met you. I had to work a lot you know that?” Magnus asked, chuckling.

“I think I remember getting married to a girl?” Alec asked, his face contorting due to confusion. Magnus laughed at his expression, “You _almost_ married Lydia.

“But then I traipsed in like the knight in shining armour that I am and saved you from a life full of regret,” he said. Alec laughed and did a once over.

“Knight in shining armour? Magnus, knowing you, you were probably my fairy godmother,” showing a hand to all the glitter on Magnus. Magnus snickered, “Nevertheless, I saved you from a lifetime of misery,” he said, bowing.

Alec nudged him with his elbow, “Why, thank you, kind sir. You are truly gracious,” he replied, a smile etched on to their faces. “What would you like to do today, Alexander?” Magnus asked.

Alec whipped his head to look at Magnus, “You don’t have any clients today, Mr. High Warlock of the States?” he asked. “Clients can always wait. It’s not every day I see the reincarnation of my husband, now, is it?” Magnus asked.

“I do wonder though. It’s usually the High Warlock of a city. How in the hell did you become the High Warlock of the whole fricking US?” Alec asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

“After Alec died, I was catatonic. I refused to sleep or eat or do anything but take care of our children. Rafael and Max both tried to bring me out of my funk,

“But after being perfectly in love till he passed away, it created a void in my whole bodily health. The thought that I had to live without him, literally, forever made me grow mad and frightened me.

“Because being with him for I guess sixty to seventy odd years, created an impact on me. He was old with lines and wrinkles but he was still healthy. He lived to see 95. Five years shy of century.

“So after those first fifty years of brooding, I threw myself into my work. I became stronger, harnessed more magic, which I have an abundance of as I am the son of a fallen angel—”

“Asmodeus, I knew that,” Alec smiled and gestured for Magnus to continue and place a little peck on his forehead. Magnus gave a little snicker at the interruption and continued.

“I helped a lot of people and soon all the Institutes came to me for help and I am the most power warlock of my time. I’m quite ancient as well, and lived for the soul purpose of being someone who’ll remember Alexander.

“So yes, while I’m still officially the High Warlock of Brooklyn, that is my sort of nickname, I guess. I wanted to make your memory proud by not letting it cripple me,” Magnus finished, his throat closing up with emotion.

“You have, Magnus. You’ve made me so proud,” Alec said, quietly, framing Magnus’s cheek with his right hand. Magnus put his hand over his and stroked it, smiling softly.

“You, this kinda reminds me of our first time. When you first showed me your cat eyes,” Alec said, breaking the comfortable silence. “The more I’m in your presence, Magnus, the more I remember.”

“How does it work, actually? Are they like new memories for you when you get these flashes?” Magnus asked. “No, no, not really. It’s like old memories resurfaces.

“It’s not like gaps to be filled, it’s like the gaps were never there at all. At this rate, I’m pretty sure I’d remember everything quicker than before,” Alec said, smiling.

Alec’s phone rung and he answered it, “Yes . . . of course . . . you know my fee . . . alright . . . great . . .  I’ll see you then,” he said, and cut the call.

“Have a client, Alexander” Magnus asked, a soft smile resting on his lips. “Yes, I scheduled this beforehand and it wouldn’t be nice to cancel,” the winged-warlock replied.

“Go do your job. I’m not going anywhere,” Magnus said, smirking. “Hey, I remember a lot, Mister. Don’t think you can reuse your lines on me,” Alec said, giggling and coming in for a quick kiss.

Which went on for at least thirty seconds. “That was amazing, as usual. I guess I’ll see you later?” Alec asked. “Alexander, wait. I forgot to give you my number,” Magnus grinned.

Alec laughed and gave Magnus his phone who then entered himself in the contacts. “We’ll talk more, Alexander. Max would love to meet you. I’ll see you later,” he said.

Alec nodded, “I’d love to meet my son too . . . again. This is weird,” He muttered the last part to himself and created a portal and stepped through.

000000000

“Papa, I’m here,” Max yelled as he stepped out of the portal into Magnus’s loft. “Yea, Max, I can see that. You didn’t have to shout,” Magnus said, drinking a cocktail he’d made.

“Is that . . .  Papa, what’s going on? You look chipper?” Max asked. “You’re not going to believe me, blueberry. It’s better if you see it. Apparently his client took longer than he thought. Any minute now,” Magnus answered.

“Papa, what are you going on about?” Max asked as another portal opened up, Alec stepping out of it. “Sorry about that. Stupid werewolf,” he said grumpily as he turned to face Magnus and froze.

“Max,” he whispered. “Dad? What the—what the hell is going on here? Am I going insane?” Max asked, “It’s either that or someone drugged me and I’m hallucinating. Which one is it?”

“Oh, shush, Max. Don’t be so dramatic,” Magnus dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Max raised an eyebrow and looked at his father, “Look who’s talking. What is this, Papa? Some Eidolon demon?” Max asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“No, no. I’m not a demon. I’m a warlock,” Alec replied, removing the glamour off of his wings. “Wow, they’re beautiful,” Max replied, mesmerised, “Who are you?” “Max, this, this is Alexander’s reincarnation,” Magnus said, the word sounding kinda silly in his mouth in front of his son.

“Reincarnation? Papa, you know that doesn’t exist. Those are all just stories,” Max replied, incredulously. “That’s what Mundanes think about magic as well, Blueberry,” Magnus replied, booping the tip of his son’s horn with a finger.

“Blueberry. I remember how we came up with that name. Simon had just brought us to him. This little tiny blue thing waded up in a blanket and all I could think about was I wanted to hurt whoever wrote the note because I’d already fallen in love with the tiny swaddled baby,” Alec said, his eyes glazed over, a small smile on his face.

“Yes, we weren’t even engaged then, but I figured I’d always be with you for the rest of your life and I definitely saw children in it,” Magnus replied, a soft smile on his face as well.

“I wish Rafe was here. When did he—” Alec cut himself off, unable to bring himself to say the word. “Worry not, Alexander. He died of old age. Just like his father,” Magnus soothed him.

“Good, good. Did he have any descendants?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded his head. “He found great joy in taking care of Izzy’s and Jace’s progeny, but ultimately he wanted kids of his own. He married Lorelei, the Shadowhunter he was in a relationship with. They had two children that we adored,” Magnus replied.

“What about you, Max? Any kids?” Alec asked. Max who’d been quiet all this time looked up with tears in his eyes, “It really _is_ you!” he exclaimed, moving forward and bringing Alec into a tight hug.

Alec returned the hug just as tightly, feeling all the joy coursing to him. “Dad, I missed you so much!” he cried, making Alec’s shirt wet with his tears.

“I know, I’m sorry, but I’m here now. You didn’t ask my earlier question,” Alec whispered, wanting to know what he’d missed after he had died. “No. No kids or relationships,” Max answered finally.

“Apart from taking care of Papa, who was an absolute train wreck, you know warlocks don’t really have a lot of luck in the love department. I took a few downworlders and shadowhunters under my wing but that’s just it.

“I was only a mentor. Helped them out here and there until they were fine on their own,” Max replied. “Train wreck? You told me you dealt with it badly. Magnus, how many relationships did you have after I was gone?” Alec asked.

“And I mean relationships. Not one night stands.” Magnus was quiet. “I’m waiting for an answer here,” Alec prodded. “I just . . . I didn’t have the time,” Magnus replied.

Alec raised an eyebrow, “That wasn’t even one of your lines. That was one of mine. What, you think I wouldn’t remember our first date?” Alec asked.

“Alexander . . .” Magnus let out a sigh pinching his nose. “He didn’t have any. He was catatonic for half a century. Refusing to do anything but just enough to be alive. He even stopped wearing colour, just wearing black all along with no makeup or jewellery.

“After we brought him out of his mourning, he started to get better but he could never really _be_ with anyone. He had one night stands and went on a couple on dates but never with the same person.

“There would always be something wrong with them. Papa just never moved on and I don’t blame him. You were the love of his life,” Max answered for his father.

Alec swallowed, his emotions caught in his throat, “Magnus . . .” Magnus gave a small chuckle, “Alexander, you didn’t need such a heavy load on you. I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“What, no! Magnus, just because I haven’t completely regained my memories doesn’t mean I don’t feel such overwhelming love for you. I felt it when I touched your hand at the bar and I feel it now.

“Look, the reason we were supposed to take it slow was both for you and me, okay? Magnus, I love you. It maybe early in this life time but I’m a man living in two time periods here,” Alec said, taking Magnus in his arms.

Magnus framed Alec’s cheek with his hand, “Alexander, I love you too. I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered, his voice cracking and tears slipping down his cheek.

Magnus pulled Alec in for a kiss and they kissed softly, Alec, tasting the salt from his tears. They pulled back with wistful smiles on their face. Soon Alec’s arms were filled with another warlock.

“Dad, I missed you so much,” Max cried, hugging Alec tightly, worried that he would vanish and that this was just a figment of his imagination.

“I’m here, Blueberry. I’m here and I’m not leaving either of you any time soon,” Alec whispered, hugging Max back just as tightly. “I had to be so strong for Papa. I don’t regret it, his love for you was unbeaten by anyone else’s.

“But I missed my parents so much. I missed both of you,” Max cried, turning back into a little kid in the arms of his long lost father. “Oh, blueberry,” Magnus whispered, heartbroken at the sight of his crying child and embraced him as well.

“I don’t know what I did in my previous life, but I’m so grateful for this. My fathers, back together!” Alec pressed a kiss to the top of Max’s head, more memories getting unearthed in his head, but unnoticed by Alec himself.

“If only Rafe were here . . .” Magnus sighed. “Magnus, our family, Jace, Izzy and Rafe, does their lineage still go on?” Alec asked him. “Yes. The Herondale and the Lightwood family continues to be one of the most respected Shadowhunter lines and the Lightwood-Banes are quite recognised,” Magnus replied, with a smile.

“The Herondales still afraid of ducks?” Alec asked, dryly. Magnus’s lips twisted into a sly smile, “That trait doesn’t seem to be leaving their family. I did not know phobias were genetic, Alexander.

“It’s been 3 centuries and science has well advanced but there’s never been anything pointing to that specific conclusion.” Max’s phone decided to ring at that moment, “Hello?” he answered it.

“I’m sorry. I can’t make it. Contact another warlock. Yes. Thank you,” he said and hung up. Magnus and Alec looked at him expectantly.

“It’s just the Clave. They wanted me to reinforce the wards. They didn’t want another warlock so I got it rescheduled. Today is all freed up to spend some time with you guys,” Max said, “There’s three centuries worth of memories and Papa’s ridiculous first dates you need to know about,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

“I really don’t want to know about the husband wining and dining with other people. Sue me,” Alec said, defensively. Magnus gasped, “Alexander,” was the only thing he could say.

Alec frowned and then realisation crept in, “Magnus, I . . . Guess I remember and feel more than I thought,” Alec whispered. “Would it be selfish if I told you I wanted to pick up where we left of?” Alec asked.

“Considering where we left of is your death bed, I really hope not, Alexander. I just got you back,” Magnus replied, jokingly. “Magnus,” Alec sighed with fond exasperation.

“You know what I meant, love.” “Of course we could, Alexander, but for both our sakes I still think it to be better to at least go in the normal pace. Let’s just talk to each other and live in the moment. We’ll worry about things to come when they _do_ come,” Magnus replied, being rational.

“Wise words from a wise man. I’m starving. Lunch is on me. Want to have some Thai?” Max interrupted, as he didn’t want to intrude on such an intimate moment between his parents.

This broke them out of their spell and they turned to look at the blue skinned warlock. “Sure, Max,” Alec responded with a smile, “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that. Next chapter is whatever you decide it to be. I'll check in to see the ideas but if there are none, I guess this story will stay Incomplete.  
> If you don't have ideas at least do give a comment as I feel validated by your responses and get inspired to write more. I'm not writing this only for myself but also for fellow Malec shippers to make them happy.
> 
> Do Read, Review and leave a Kudos.  
> Give me a prompt or idea for the next chapter.  
> Peace Out, Peeps  
> Jen Cullen


	5. Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's feeling in the afterlife after he dies of old age. AKA, why and how he is reincarnated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the product of an idea given to me by Farah_Rose. Of how Alec would be when he is dead and in the afterlife.  
> Hope you guys like it.

“Alec, really? You’re with the Angels but you’re still moping. Lighten up, man,” Jace said to Alec as he sat in his spot and looked into his own dimension where Magnus was.

“Oh, shut up. If Clary weren’t here with you and you weren’t doing whatever you straight people do, you’d be moping alongside me,” Alec retorted not even looking up at Jace.

“Alec, really? You’re going to play that card?” Jace asked him. “We died and now we’re in the Angel’s dimension in the age we felt the best about ourselves. What more could you want?” Jace asked him.

“The love of my life for starters. But that’s never going to happen since he’s immortal, not that I want him to die. And even if he does, who knows where he’ll go?

“Ergo, I have a lot to mope around for and an eternity to do so,” Alec replied, glum. “What do you mean, eternity?” Jace asked him, confusion tinging his voice, “You’re not going to go for rebirth?”

“Will you?” Alec asked him, looking up at Jace for the first time from his window to the other dimension. “Yea, duh. Of course I will. I _have_ to. You go for rebirth if you’re completely at peace. There are no monsters to fight, I have my family by my side and Clary too, what more could I want?” Jace replied.

“You know you’ll forget everything. You’re previous life, life in this dimension. That includes Clary and me,” Alec replied, going back to place his chin on his hand and looking through his window at Magnus pacing in his loft.

The warlock had black circles underneath his eyes. He was not wearing colour or makeup. It looked like all the joy was sucked out of his life which made Alec’s non-beating heart, hurt.

“Of course I know that. But I made my peace with that too. I can handle whatever is handed to me, Alec. I’ve had all of this when I was alive and a better experience in the afterlife.

I can’t get greedy and want to keep this to myself. If you’re at peace you get to go for rebirth. That’s how it is,” Jace finished. Alec looked back up at Jace, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Do I look like I’m in peace, Jace? Magnus, he’s hurting down there. He’s not coping, he’s not eating. He refuses to do anything fun than occasionally talk to Max. Rafe’s death anniversary just came along and mine is a few days later.

“He’s going through his funk again. The first time this happened was after I died and it took him fifty years to be the semblance of fine. What’s going to happen now?” Alec questioned.

“It’s been a century and a half and I can still see him thinking about me, occasionally talking to me. He’s a wreck. He promised he’d try to move on but all he’s done is go on a couple of first dates and have some random hook-ups,” Alec told him, frustrated.

“Doesn’t that kinda weird you out? Your husband getting it on with other people?” Jace asked him, suppressing a shudder. The thought of Clary doing that didn’t sit well with him.

“Jace, I’m dead. I just want him to be happy, like I always have and since he can’t have that happiness with me, he needs to at least try and put some more effort into his love life.”

“Alec, look at it from his perspective. Magnus is a millennia old warlock who always had bad luck with his love life, and then he found you. You gave him a lot of his firsts.

“You made him feel loved, you never judged him for who his father was or what species he was, you were the first one to marry him and the first one who had a kid with him.

“You were the love of his life as much as he was yours.”

“Don’t I know it! Even in death, there’s so much drama,” Alec sighed, rubbing his face with his hands in exasperation.

“So what’re you gonna do Alec? Be like this for the rest of eternity or until Magnus dies?”

“Jace, what Magnus and I had, it transcends everything. I was his first just as much as he was mine and our love was unparalleled to anyone else’s. Even yours.”

“Wow, that’s saying something considering that I’m your Parabatai and I was part of your soul,” Jace whined.

“Jace, you may have been a part of my soul but he was my heart and a man can’t live without his heart now, can he?” Alec asked, rhetorically.

“Alec,” Jace whispered, his heart clenching, unable to comprehend the depths of his brother’s love for his husband.

“I just need to be alone . . . for a while,” Alec whispered, shaking Jace’s hand off his shoulder.

“And do what? Look at Magnus from your dimensional window?” Jace scoffed, incredulously.

“What else do you expect me to do, Jace? Hell, it took _you_ ten years to be at peace even with everything you ever wanted being around you. And everything I’ve ever wanted is there in the earthly dimension moping over my death and my son’s together,” Alec sighed.

“Dad, you okay?” A voice came along. “Oh no, your father’s still look out through his dimensional window into the mortal world,” Jace replied, sighed and walked off.

“Is something wrong with Papa again?” Rafael asked as he came to sit down next to Alec and looked through the window. “It’s our death anniversaries. Papa’s dealing with it hard.”

It was not a question. Alec hugged Rafael close to him, “Yes. He is. Max is trying to take care of him and help him but he can also only do so much, you know?”

“I’m happy here, Dad. But I really _do_ miss my brother,” Rafael told him turning to the window and looking through it to see his brother. “Oh nice, lil bro is on a date,” Rafe said with a laugh.

“Good for him. I wish your father did it more often and actually tried to move on. It’s been a century and a half and he still hasn’t had a proper relationship, Rafe. I worry.”

“Papa, I know you do, but there’s nothing you can do for him now. As much as you hate to hear it, you must move on too, Papa. That’s the only reason why I’m still here. I need you to be at peace for me to be at peace,” Rafe told him.

“Oh, Rafael, I just miss them and I worry,” Alec whispered, holding Rafael closer and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I know, Dad. I miss Papa and Max too,” Rafael replied, leaning into his father.

0000000000

Five years later, Alec looked into his dimensional window. No new love in Magnus’s life. The sparkle in his eyes were gone, both of his eyes and Alec’s heart clenched. “Two centuries, it’s been two centuries and he’s still . . .” Alec sighed, putting his face in his palms.

He was alone in the Angels’ Dimension now. Jace, Izzy, Clary all of them had moved on. Even his son, Rafe, gained peace and moved. That was mostly trickery on Alec’s part.

He looked into his window only when Rafe wasn’t near. The dimension he was in was kind of a stasis. Time passed so slowly. A decade in the mortal world was a year in the angelic dimension of afterlife.

Most people attained peace and moved on after 5 years or so but Alec was one of the only departed souls to stay the longest in the dimension. About twenty years.

Alec sighed, peace was out of the question for him. He wouldn’t be at peace until he saw Magnus’ laughter be genuine, until Magnus drank for fun and not to hold back his tears.

Until he saw Magnus going to his grave to reminisce and not come back home crying. In all those centuries, Magnus’s loft still stood, in memory of Alec. He refused to move elsewhere.

And even if he did it was only for a short period of time and he’s come right back. Whenever it seemed things were getting better, they got worse.

One particular day, Magnus went catatonic because he couldn’t remember Alec’s scent and the clothes he’d spelled, well, spells can only last for so long. Even with continuous renewal, there’s still something that’s not sealed in and escaped out.

Alec closed the window and put his head in his hands, his unbeating heart experiencing gut wrenching pain. A tear rolled from his cheek and spilt on the ground. Alec gasped.

“That’s impossible,” he whispered as he put a hand to his cheek and felt the wetness. Heaven was supposed to be everything good. Even the warlocks who died and came here moved on quite quickly.

And no one, ever shed a tear over here. The air in front of him simmered and an angel materialised. “Alec, did you just shed a tear of misery?” He asked the Shadoehunter.

Alec nodded his head in misery. “Alec, it’s been twenty years. What’s still holding you back my friend? You’ve had all the time you need. Why are you still unable to be at peace?” the angel asked.

“My husband, the love of my very soul, is in agony, all the time. I can’t attain peace if he is unable to be happy with his life, Gabriel,” Alec addressed the angel.

Gabriel smiled, “I have a solution for you. I discussed it with the other angel and they deemed it to be fit as well.”

“At this point, I’m willing to try everything. Time moves so slowly here only prolonging my heartbreak further.”

“We’ve decided to reincarnate you.”

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s still rebirth but you’ll be back in your body. You may be born mundane, shadowhunter, seelie, warlock, whatever. That we cannot say. But you shall have your original form and another chance at finding peace for both your husband and yourself.”

“I thought rebirth was only possible if the soul was at rest?” Alec asked him.

“Yes, quite true. But this is reincarnation. We’re putting your soul back in your old form. You may or may not retain your memories of your previous life, but it’s still a chance nonetheless. But this is only possible if you are completely willing to do this. Even the slightest amount of hesitation and your soul might obliterate.”

“There’s a lot of may be’s and might’s thrown around there,” Alec whispered, looking up at the angel.

“Alec, this is a one in a million kinda situation. The angels have only done this sort of thing a handful of times before. And a few times, it wasn’t successful,” Gabriel finished.

Alec looked determined, “Alright, I’ll do it. There’s no use staying here if I’m going to be miserable forever or until Magnus dies, whichever comes first.”

“That’s the spirit. Would you like to take some time to prepare or are you ready?” Gabriel asked.

“I’m ready. I need to do this. Damn the consequences,” Alec replied, his decision completely firm.

“As you wish,” Gabriel said, summoning the other angels forward.

“I see you’ve decided reincarnation,” Raziel said as he materialised. Alec nodded, swallowing a bit.

“I wish you all the best, warrior. Now stand in the centre, Alexander. We shall begin.” The angel said, ushering Alec in and forming a circle around him, the other angels, hand in hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than my usual ones, I know, but I wanted a filler as well as a reason as to why Alec was reincarnated.  
> I'm thinking for the next chapter to be either about Dreams or about Memories.  
> Which one would you prefer? Or give an idea if you want as this fic runs only on prompts. I wa supposed to have stopped with the second chapter, but since people wanted me to move forwards, here I am
> 
> Also, thanks to every single person who encouraged me by giving me reviews and making me want to write more.
> 
> Peace out  
> Jen Cullen


	6. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a disturbing dream and decides to bunk with the one person he most trusts. Things escalate slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm finally back with another chapter. It took a lot to write this one, so please do take a few seconds to write out a review to make me feel good about my weeks of work, and getting over my writer's block.

Alec woke up with a start. He had a dream, but he could only remember two things. He quickly took his phone from the nightstand and scrolled through his contacts till his finger was poised over Magnus’s number, contemplating whether to call him or not.

Alec sighed, the light of the phone illuminating his face. He pressed call before he could think more and waited. Magnus would probably not pick up. It was three in the morning.

“Alexander,” Magnus’s groggy voice came through the phone, “Not that I’m not pleasantly surprised, darling, but the timing is not good, is it.”

“Magnus I had a dream,” Alec started, “I think I’m here because of the angels.”

Magnus sat up on his bed and pressed the phone closer to his ear, “What do you mean, Alexander? What happened in your dream?” Magnus asked.

Alec sighed, shaking his head, “I don’t remember anything. There was a few mentions of your name and then there were angels just surrounding me,” Alec answered.

Magnus was silent for a few minutes, “What does this mean, Alexander? Do you remember anything else?” Magnus asked.

“I was alone, all alone, where ever I was and all I could think about was you. Magnus, can I come over. I don’t want to be alone,” Alec asked, softly.

Magnus’ heart melted, “Of course, Alexander. You never gave to ask,” he whispered back.

Alec smiled, already creating a portal, “I’ll see you there,” he said and cut the call, stepping into the portal and landing in Magnus’ bedroom.

“Wow, that was quick,” Magnus said, just setting his phone on his night stand and got up to hug Alec who was in his night clothes, which was not much, just a pair of shorts

Alec hugged Magnus back and kissed his naked shoulder and nuzzled it. “I missed this so much,” Alec whispered, closing his eyes tightly.

Magnus’ hands around Alec’s neck got tighter, “I missed _you_ , Alexander,” Magnus voiced, inhaling in Alec’s natural scent as he buried his face in his neck.

They stayed like that and swayed for a little while before Magnus broke the silence, “Are you ok?” he asked.

Alec nodded against Magnus’ neck, “I just needed to be near you. When I woke up, I felt this gut wrenching sense of emptiness and I just need you,” Alec replied, blinking back tears.

“Sh, Alexander, I’m here now,” Magnus whispered, stroking Alec’s hair lightly and pressing little kisses to his neck.

“Kiss me,” Alec whispered, his voice hoarse, pleading. Magnus looked at Alec’s face which was scrunched up as if he were in some kind of pain.

Magnus placed a small kiss to the side of Alec’s mouth and captured Alec’s lips in his, kissing him, just as he’d asked. Alec hummed into the kiss, enjoying it.

They pulled away after a few moments, resting their foreheads together, arms still tightly wrapped around each other. “Wow,” Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled, pecking Alec’s lips once again, “Wow, indeed.” Both of their breaths mingled together as they went back in for another kiss, pawing at each other desperately.

Magnus ran his hands over Alec’s back, finding all the curves and dips in the same places. Magnus kissed Alec harder, pulling him onto the bed and getting on top of him.

Alec laid back against the headboard as Magnus sat on his lap and kissed him. Their kiss grew in intensity as their hands roamed over every sliver of skin they could find.

Alec pulled away, breathless, moving to kiss down Magnus’ neck and biting down on the base of his neck. Magnus moaned, one hand around Alec’s neck and the other buried in his hair, holding him in place as Alec sucked a hickey.

Magnus brought Alec’s lips back to his own, kissing him impatiently, like a starving man who had just seen food. Magnus ground his hips down on Alec and the warlock gasped.

Magnus used this opportunity to kiss him deeper, snaking his tongue into Alec’s mouth. Alec moaned, and returned the kiss with fervour.

By the time they were done, their neck and lips were red and blotchy. Magnus’ neck sported Alec’s love bite and both of them looked thoroughly fucked. Magnus panted as he looked at Alec.

He looked so beautiful to the ancient warlock. “Alexander,” Magnus whispered, cupping his cheek with his hand and stroking it with his thumb. Alec looked at him in a drunken haze.

He gasped and moved to stroke Magnus under his eye with his thumb, “Your eyes,” he whispered, Alec’s eyes shining in awe. Fear crept into Magnus’ heart.

He resisted the urge to glamour his eyes. Alec loved them the last time. Magnus gulped and waited for Alec to talk again. Alec was still smiling as he looked into Magnus’ cat eyes which gleamed in the dimly lit room.

“I remember when I first saw them. You looked so vulnerable. They still don’t fail to amaze me, Magnus. So beautiful,” Alec declared, awe struck. Magnus trembled slightly in Alec’s arms.

Then moved to kiss the fingertips of Alec’s hand. “You continue to amaze me, Alexander. How are you feeling now?” Magnus asked, diverting the attention back to Alec.

“I’m fine, now that I’m with you,” Alec whispered, unwilling to disturb the tranquillity around them. “Must’ve been one terrifying nightmare,” Magnus whispered back.

They sat down on Magnus’ bed, “I don’t remember any of it. They’re like glimpses. So confusing. I can’t make any sense of them but I know they’re my memories. I can feel it,” Alec explained the reason for his distress.

“I think that we’ve worried enough about the past, Alexander. Right now, you’re here, which I never thought was possible for one moment. You are my gift from the angels. And all that matters right now is our present and our future,” Magnus replied, kissing Alec’s forehead.

Alec sighed, nodding, “You’re right. I’m back here, and I’m with you, the love of my life. I shouldn’t jinx it,” he said, suddenly feeling bone tired and emotionally exhausted.

“Let’s go to sleep, Alexander. I’ll be right here,” Magnus whispered and Alec nodded, tiredly as he laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Magnus chuckled, “You always took that side. Not even a thing has changed, Alexander.” “I hope that’s a good thing,” Alec whispered as he was spooned by Magnus.

“Most definitely,” Magnus whispered, kissing the shell of his ear and proceeding to hug Alec tightly to himself as he drifted off, Alec’s soft hair lightly tickling his face.

Alec woke up to his stomach grumbling and feeling very cosy. He saw that he was using Magnus as a pillow, his head on Magnus’ chest and their right arms wrapped around each other.

Alec smiled, this was a heck of a sight to wake up to. Magnus looked peaceful with a gentle, barely there smile on his face. Alec’s stomach rumbled once again.

He looked back at the man he’d only known in this body for a few weeks, the man he was already in love with . . . again and decided not to wake him up.

He had always liked bringing his husband, breakfast in bed. Husband? Alec sat up on the bed, mindful of waking up Magnus and shook his head as if to clear it.

Alec maybe be back in his body, but they still need time to heal and figure out their dynamic once again. They don’t have to go slow, but they shouldn’t rush it either.

Alec moved from the bed to the living room, humming a little tune as he took out the pans and batter and ingredients he needed to make breakfast.

He sucked in a little breath. He noticed that he’d picked out everything he had needed precisely without hindrance without every doing it before.

But then again, that wasn’t true, was it? Alec had done it a million times before, every single morning. He loved cooking for his family and making breakfast in bed for Magnus.

Alec took a deep breath to clear his head, he wasn’t supposed to continue getting surprised. He has been reincarnated. He’s gotten back most of his memories, or maybe all, no one can ever be sure.

Alec set the pan on the stove and fired it up, continuing to sing a tune as he made breakfast. He enjoyed doing this mundane routine on his own, it helped him think more clearly.

Usually, Alec would just snap himself some breakfast or fly over to the nearest restaurant to get a bite to eat, but this time he wanted to cook, one of his favourite past times.

He inhaled the vapours coming from the pan, nearly moaning at the heavenly smell. Alec ate first, vanquishing his hunger and then plated the breakfast for Magnus and placed it on a tray with some freshly made orange juice.

Alec set the tray on the table next to nightstand and proceeded to lightly kiss Magnus awake. He had always enjoyed doing that as well. Seeing Magnus dopily grin at him in the morning like a cute puppy always warmed up his heart.

Magnus blinked and let out a huge yawn as Alec kissed across his jaw. “Mmm, Alexander, what a nice surprise,” Magnus said, groggily, tilting his head back, demanding a kiss.

Alec smiled and gave in, kissing Magnus on the lips. He took the tray and got under the covers, “I made you breakfast in bed,” Alec said, kissing Magnus on the cheek and placing the tray on Magnus’ lap which was covered by the duvet.

“Alexander, this looks delicious, you didn’t have to,” Magnus replied, pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips. “I know, but I always do it. You must be used to it by now,” Alec replied, kissing Magnus’ temple.

“Yea, well, I haven’t had breakfast in bed for three hundred years, so sue me!” Magnus snapped. His expression turned into horror as Alec recoiled from the verbal attack.

“Alexander, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. I guess you could say that I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop. After three centuries of nothingness, this is all just too much, overwhelming,” Magnus apologized, sheepishly.

“Of course, I understand. Would you like me to stop? I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, Magnus,” Alec replied, his brows furrowing.

“No darling, of course not. This is all amazing and wonderful. I’m the luckiest man alive,” Magnus reassured his boyfriend and dug into his breakfast.

“Let’s agree to disagree,” Alec replied, the smile back on his face, pressing a kiss on to Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus smiled, he felt like his whole body was enveloped by this warmth and that his heart had expanded exponentially in his chest.

Magnus speared some of the food with his fork and fed it to Alec who ate it without any complaint. Magnus finished his breakfast in a matter of minutes as he had woken up hungry.

“So, Alexander, what would you like to do today?” Magnus asked. “Let’s brush our teeth and take a shower first, Then we’ll decide,” Alec answered.

“Good point. There’s a shower in the guest room and spare toothbrush there,” Magnus said. Alec nodded, content and got out of bed, giving Magnus a quick peck before he left the room.

Magnus followed after him, washing and depositing the plate in the dishwasher and moving to take a shower himself. He let the hot water spray over him half expecting another person to join him in the shower.

Then shook his head at his own thoughts, chuckling slightly to himself, he had his Alexander back now, who has been reborn as a warlock. They have forever for joint showers, Magnus mused.

Magnus turned off the water and dried himself off with a fluffy towel and wrapped it around his waist and got out of the bathroom only to stare at his bed, stunned.

Alec was sitting on his bed, his hair slightly damp from the shower, wearing one of his more extravagant shirts and a tight pants. Alec’s head snapped up as he heard Magnus.

“I hope you don’t mind, I didn’t bring a change of clothes. I didn’t bring anything, actually,” Alec said, sheepishly, a slight blush dusting his face.

“Fuck!” Magnus whispered as all the blood in his body rushed down. Alec chuckled, “Looks like someone’s happy to see me.”

Magnus remembered all the times he had to force Alec into a more stylish piece of clothing, but seeing Alec wear _his_ clothes out of his own volition turned Magnus on immensely.

He crossed the short distance to the bed and straddled Alec, still clad only in a towel and kissed him, wrapping his hands around Alec’s neck and pulling him closer.

Alec immediately responded to the kiss, wrapping an arm around his slightly damp skin and twisting the other in his hair.

They kissed hurriedly, tension mounting and Magnus slowly pushed Alec on his bed, moving to his neck, sucking and biting hungrily.

Alec moaned, wantonly, “Wow, wow, what brought this on?” Alec asked, bring Magnus’ face back to his own, looking into his beautiful cat eyes.

“Do you have any idea,” Magnus kissed him, “How sexy you look,” Another kiss, “In this shirt,” the last part came out as a growl. Alec laughed, the same beautiful laugh he’d had before he had died.

“You laugh the same,” Magnus whispered, his voice breaking slightly. “Magnus, I told you before that even though I might be reincarnated, I’m still different,” Alec started.

Magnus shook his head and got off of Alec, head hanging in disappointment, “I know, Alexander, I’m sor—” Magnus began to apologize.

“No, Magnus, baby, don’t apologize. Magnus, I don’t think I’m different. From all the memories I have, I’m still the same person. I’ve always been your Alexander. It just took me a while to understand it,” Alec said, cupping Magnus’ cheek in his hand.

Magnus chuckled, “You haven’t changed one bit, darling, and how I love you so for that,” Magnus smiled and then his eyes widened, realising what he’d said.

Alec just moved to give him a soft kiss, “I love you too, Magnus. Always have and always will, forever,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips.

“I feel like I’ve been brought back to do the same thing I’ve done before,” Alec whispers, laying down Magnus on the bed, still clad in the towel.

“And what is that?” Magnus asked, tension thick in the air.

“To love you like no one ever has before,” Alec whispered and covered Magnus’ lips with his, making out lazily in the bed, hands roaming all around each other’s chest but not straying further down.

At this moment, this peace of intimacy was all that they craved. The dreams could be figured out later, their problems could be solved after. Right now, all that mattered was Magnus and Alec were together and in love as ever.

And a love like theirs demands to be consuming, lighting up each and every corner of their body and just revelling in the presence of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that, as usual, this work is not betaed. Please leave a comment and give me more ideas if you'd like me to continue.  
> I don't want to abandon this work, but authors need some energy for their brains and I'm only asking for reviews and not donations.  
> So please do review it doesn't cost you a thing and makes me happy and motivates me to write.
> 
> Peace Out  
> Jen


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec spend the day together for a while and go to the Institute to visit their family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @FarahRose, there, a new update, as promised!! Hope you guys all like it!!

“Hey, Magnus?” Alec started with a questioning intonation in his voice. “Hmm?” Magnus hummed, unwilling to move from his current position where he was cuddled up against Alec.

“I want to see my family’s descendants. Do you know a way how I can do that?” Alec asked, placing a small kiss on the top of Magnus’ head who was snug under his chin, constantly pressing light kisses against his throat.

“Of course, Alexander. I’ve been keeping in touch with the Lightwoods and the Herondales for centuries,” Magnus replied, moving up to press a kiss to Alec’s lips.

“Are all of them still Shadowhunters?” Alec asked. “Not really. Few of them defected and went out into the mundane world. But that was only after they were trained to the fullest. They are still required to come in two days of the week to be trained. Demons are still prevalent in the world,” Magnus said.

“Looking back at my past, this really is a bright future. Of course, there’s still some amount of discrimination against downworlders, but there are downworlders representatives in the Clave now, or should I say, the Council,” Alec thought out loud.

“It was all because of you, Alexander. Your work left a mark and changed the laws forever. A few decades later, new accords were drafted and everything changed.

“Mundanes with the sight were allowed to ascend and Shadowhunters were even allowed to defect provided that they provided a replacement for them. A mundane who’d volunteer to ascend.” Magnus said, fondly.

“I just started the machine, Magnus, I’m pretty sure you’re the one who continued to keep it working,” Alec replied, kissing Magnus softly on his temple.

“That _is_ quite true. I was offered a position as one of the warlock representatives in the Council, but I rejected it. I prefer to help people directly,” Magnus said, smiling.

“You were always the more hands-on kinda guy,” Alec replied, reminiscing. “Alexander,” Magnus whispered, turning in the bed to cuddle Alec, placing a head on his chest and looking up, “Do you think you’ve regained all your memories?” Magnus asked.

“I think so? Magnus, I can’t tell for sure. I can’t know if I don’t remember what I forgot. This is not a movie where all my memories just come back due to plot convenience,” Alec replied.

“You’re right. What about the ones you _do_ remember? How are they?” Magnus asked. “Kinda murky, I guess, I don’t remember the clear cut details but I can remember what’s going on, if that makes sense,” Alec’s pitch going higher at the end.

“Believe me, it does. I go through it all the time. I was in a bad place this week because I’d just accepted to a date to try to move on.

“And she said something that reminded me of you. And I was transported back to that time when you gifted me the omamori but I couldn’t remember the details clearly.

“So shit hit the fan and I panicked, taking the portal home. It was horrifying to realise that I could remember you but not remember how you felt or the sound of your voice.

“It was like watching an okay quality movie where you can see what’s going on but not clearly,” Magnus let out a sob and buried his face in Alec’s chest.

Alec held him tightly, pressing light kissed on the back of his head, “Baby, I’m here now. And I’m a warlock. I’m not going anywhere. Not by a longshot,” He consoled his boyfriend.

“Oh Alexander, I don’t think I’d handle it if I lost you the second time,” Magnus replied, voice quivering as he revelled in the warmth of Alec’s chest.

Alec pulled way to look into Magnus’s eyes, “You listen to me, Magnus. You’re not going to lose me. For some reason or the other, the angels have reincarnated me and I’m not going to waste that second chance,” Alec replied, looking into Magnus’s glowing cat eyes.

“You’re eyes are as beautiful as ever,” Alec whispered, not intending for it to be heard. “My glamour dropped. Tends to happen around you,” Magnus replied, chuckling.

“If it were up to me, I’d rather you let them stay unglamoured. Every time I look into them, it’s like nothing else matters. There’s just you and me and your mesmerising eyes,” Alec whispered.

Magnus closed his eyes, pulling his head down, cheeks heating up into a blush after a long time, “Alexander, did death turn you into a poet?” he asked, kissing a pec on Alec’s chest.

Alec rolled Magnus over, getting on top of him and kissed him deeply, “Seeing you, did,” Alec whispered, “I missed your eyes so much,” he went to place a kiss on Magnus’s lids.

“There’s no one who has loved my eyes as much as you,” Magnus replied, going back up to kiss Alec, chastely. “What’s not to love? They’re fucking sexy,” Alec said, laughing.

“You know, we’ve been lying here for a while and I’m still in my towel,” Magnus replied. Alec looked down to see that Magnus was indeed clad in a towel, though it was already unravelling.

“Yea, you should probably change into some clothes before I’m tempted to rip that off,” Alec replied, gruffly. “Why, Mr. Lightwood, is that a promise?” Magnus asked, seductively, getting out of the bed.

“Hell yea it is,” Alec said as he watched Magnus walk to his underwear drawer, take out a pair of boxers and _drop_ his towel! “Fuck, Magnus! Do you want to kill me?” Alec groaned as his cock hardened in his borrowed pair of pants.

“I’m just trying to get dressed, you pervert,” Magnus retorted, bending over to pull on his underwear and giving Alec a nice show of his ass.

“I should be given an award for the amount of self-control I have,” Alec groaned. Magnus huffs in laughter and with a flick of his wrist, gets the rest of his clothes on his body.

“You dirty little tease! You did that on purpose, didn’t you?!” Alec accused, his eyes narrowing. Magnus shrugged haughtily, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he smirked.

“So what do you have to do today?” Alec asked as Magnus got underneath the covers once again with him. “I don’t have any clients for today. What about you?” Magnus asked, throwing a hand over Alec’s waist and cuddling up to him.

Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus, the other under his own head. “I don’t have any clients today either. What would you like to do?” Alec asked, pulling Magnus closer to him.

“Are you saying that we can’t spend the rest of the day like this, just cuddled together? I would really prefer that we be shirtless if we do that,” Magnus replied, breathing in Alec.

“I wouldn’t say that I’m opposed. But don’t you wanna go out on a normal date like normal people do?” Alec asked, kissing his temple.

“Alexander, I’m a millennia old warlock who just reunited with his warlock husband who died three centuries back. What part of this is normal? Even for us?” Magnus asked, laughing.

“Alright, that’s a good point. Hey, do you think we can go to the institute and see the Lightwoods and the Herondales?” Alex asked.

“Of course, Alexander, come on,” Magnus agreed, getting off the bed with Alec. “Would you mind waiting for a few minutes so I can put my make-up on?” Magnus asked as he sat on the chair in front of his vanity desk.

Alec came up behind him to kiss the back of his head, “I love watching you do it,” he whispered and brushed the side of Magnus’s temple with his lips. Magnus smiled, looking at Alec through the mirror.

Alec sat next to him, ready to go as Magnus began his ritual of putting on his make-up, giving a soft smile to Alec once in a while through the mirror which reflected the both of them.

“You look beautiful as always,” Alec whispered as Magnus spritzed himself with some setting spray. “Thank you, darling, I know I do,” he joked.

“Would you like to portal or walk?” Magnus asked. “Let’s portal now and walk back home,” Alec said, nonchalantly and Magnus’s breath caught in his throat as let out a light gasp.

“What, what did I—oh. I’m sorry, Magnus. I didn’t mean to assume, if—” Magnus cut off Alec’s insecure rambling by kissing him soundly.

“I love you, Alexander. Reincarnated or not, and to think that you consider the loft your home even now, just warms my heart,” Magnus explained, a soft smile lighting his face.

“Magnus, it doesn’t matter where we are, as long as you’re with me. _You’re_ always my home, Magnus” Alec whispered, smiling.

“Oh, Alexander, you really know how to butter up a man, don’t you?” Magnus asked, chuckling.

“Well, I know how to butter up _my_ man,” Alec smirked, kissing Magnus softly as Magnus’s eyes crinkled as he smiled a dazed smile.

“Alright, let’s go. If you use that silver tongue any longer, we’ll be back on that bed, going slow be damned,” Magnus groaned and walked out of the room away from temptation. . .

. . . That followed right behind him. “Alright, let’s go,” Alec smiled wide and flicked his wrist, materialising a coat around his body.

“You’re magic is a mesmerising green, Alexander. Will you ever cease to surprise me?” Magnus asked while elegantly twisting his hands to make a portal which swirled into existence.

“I really hope not,” Alec replied, as he took Magnus’s outstretched hand and stepped into the portal and appeared just a few meters away from the institute.

They walked in without a problem, the Shadowhunters there giving nods of respect to Magnus. “Magnus,” A voice yelled, “What brings you here? And who is your handsome guest?”

“Back off, Herondale. He’s mine,” Magnus joked, good naturedly. “By the Angel! Evan, don’t you know who that is?!” Came a screeching voice as girl with rich brunette hair cascading down her back with eyes as blue as the sky and lips as red as blood came to stand by Evan Herondale.

“Well, do enlighten me, Lightwood,” Evan replied. “That, _Parabatai_ , is our ancestor, Alec Lightwood. Or he at least looks like him,” Kate Lightwood replied.

“Alexander, this is Evan Herondale and Katelina Lightwood. Parabatai and Heads of the Institute. Well, Evan is second in command,” Magnus clarified.

“Herondales are too impulsive to be left in charge,” Kate said solemnly, bobbing her head, ignoring the indignant ‘hey’ from her male counterpart.

“You’re telling me! Been there, done that,” Alec replied, smiling as a fist bumped Kate. “But you died centuries back. How are you . . .” Kate trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

“We don’t know either. Alexander was reincarnated a century back, with flashes of the past coming to him ocassionally,” Magnus started,

“I only found him a week back in Pandemonium,” he finished. Kate hugged Magnus tightly, “Magnus, I’m so happy for you,” she cried as Evan stood there, clueless.

He cleared his throat, “Um . . . what’s going on here?” he asked. Kate shook her head in exasperation and rolled her eyes, “This is why you should pay more attention to Shadowhunter history,” she whined.

“That’s not as much as fun as killing demons,” Evan groaned, “Just tell me.” “Later,” Kate dismissed him with a wave and Evan rolled his eyes.

“I’m so glad that Simon decided to take on the Lightwood name,” Alec said. Another figure wooshed and trapped Magnus in a tight hug.

Magnus laughed in joy and hugged him just as tightly. “Alexander, this is Alex. Alex Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus elaborated. “Rafael’s descendants?” Alec asked, his smile widening.

“Yes, love. Alex is our son’s line,” Magnus said as Alex got out of the hug, “Pronouns are she and her,” she said, smiling shyly at Magnus and then at Alec.

“Alex, here, is one of our greatest fighters, second only to Kate and me,” Evan said, with pride as he put a hand around her shoulder.

Alex smiled, fiddling with her faded pink hair which came till her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were filled with love as she looked at Evan, lips stretched in a smile.

Magnus’s eyes lit up as he realised what was going on, “You finally made a move! Good for you, Evan.” Magnus said, patting him on his back.

Evan grinned at the couple, “Thanks for the advice, Magnus,” he said. “Anytime, champ,” Magnus replied.

“Are there more of you? Herondales and Lightwoods and Lightwood-Banes?” Alec asked, his face stretched out in a wide grin, his heart feeling complete with his descended family.

“I have a sister, Keelan. I was named after you, by the way,” Alex replied, nodding at Alec. “I’m honoured, Alex. So where is your sister?” Alec asked.

“She’s in Idris right now. The werewolf packs there needed her and a few other Shadowhunters to scavenge the woods for a demon prowling there for months,” Kate replied.

“So, what about you, Kate? Any partner?” Alec asked, curiosity peeking out through his voice. Kate shook her head with a laugh.

“No, none of that for me. Only partner I need right now, is my Parabatai. I’m aromantic and not really interested in romantic relationships,” Kate answered.

Alec nodded, “Well good for you. You guys are quite a diverse bunch, aren’t you? You know, during my time, I was so far up in the closet that my little brother, Max, once asked me if I had found Narnia when I came out,” Alec and Magnus chuckled at that memory while the other looked confused.

“What’s a Narnia?” Alex asked. Alec shook his head, “Right, different time period. It was a movie and a book series back in my days,” Alec explained.

“Oh,” Alex and Evan chorused when Kate chimed in with, “Oh yea, that book where they go into the wardrobe to discover a new world, with the witch and that talking lion and stuff?” she asked.

“What the? How the hell do you know this?? This was three centuries old. Maybe even older,” Evan gaped. “I came across it in ancient classic literature. It sounded interesting so I wanted to give it a read. Did you know they had thing like books back then! What a waste of trees,” Kate explained.

“Hey, books are amazing! You could turn the pages and the smell them and the feel of having an actual paperback in your hand is not even close to the electronic stuff,” Alec huffed.

“True, I _do_ miss actual books. Good thing I have a library of my own preserved books through the centuries till they stopped producing hard copies,” Magnus agreed with Alec.

“Kate, there’s a demon attack near the docks, the vampires need you there now,” an older woman came to her and informed her, some of her features matching Kate’s.

Kate’s features hardened, “I’m on it. Evan, Alex, go gather Dante and Trina and meet me in the weapons room,” she ordered going to her head of the institute mode.

“I’m sorry, I wish we could spend more time with you, but we’re needed elsewhere. The crew and I are free this Friday. Even Keelan will be back. I’ll call Magnus and we’ll set up a time to meet,” Kate said, smiling as she moved towards the Ops Centre, sending a notification to the Council and moving to the weapons room.

“Should we go help?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus, concerned. “Nah, they’ll be fine. With five Shadowhunters and a bunch of vampires, those demons don’t stand a chance.

“And if anything does go wrong, Amelia, one of the warlocks affiliated to this institute, is always there to help. They’ll inform me if things go too awry. Don’t worry,” Magnus said.

“Alright. So what now? Go back home?” Alec asked. “I was thinking, there’s this ice cream place not far from here. Would you like to go there?” Magnus asked.

Alec smiled, his eyes twinkling, “It’s a date,” he grinned, linking an arm with Magnus’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, hope you liked that! Leave some kudos and comments.  
> Please leave prompts, tell me what you'd like to see next as I'm writing this story soley based on prompts and only cause you guys want to see more.  
> So leave more prompts, tell me if you want me to build it up to an actual plot. Angst coming up soon, but I need another filler before that.
> 
> So Comment and make this author happy!!
> 
> Peace out  
> Jen Cull


	8. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a slightly serious talk and then have some serious fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been a while. But that's cause writer's block, zero inspiration, no prompts and not many comments. So I'm not really at fault you see. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So I hope you'll like it too.
> 
> I would like to thank the highly talented [ Oddieodelia ](http://oddieodelia.tumblr.com/) for being my artist for the Malec Big Bang. Absolutely amazing and a joy to work with!! Go check her out!

 

                                                          

 

“So, Alexander, what do you think?” Magnus asked as they ate ice cream in the ice cream shop. “You know, these ice creams really are better than the ones we had back in the day,” Alec nodded, humming happily at the taste of the ice cream.

Magnus chuckled a bit, “Isn’t it funny that while back in the day for most people is a few decades back but for you, it’s a few centuries?” he jested.

Alec snickered in return, “Yea, now that I think about it, it _is_ quite hilarious.” Magnus smiled, and they ate their ice cream in comfortable silence for a while occasionally feeding each other, or hands brushing together.

Then Magnus took out his phone and started to play a song, “You remember this song?” Magnus asked, melancholically. The melody started and the lyrics came to sound, “You know I want you,” the song continued.

Alec smiled, closing his eyes and swaying to this song, “Of course I do. It was our song. Still is. All that we’ve been through Magnus, encapsulated in that one song, we never related to a song more.

“We danced to it during our wedding, minus the final strain, of course,” Alec whispered, unwilling to disturb the flow of the song. “I used to listen to it all the time after you d—after you were gone.

“I used to cry myself to sleep over this song. I used to replay every memory of ours dancing to that song in my head. And even they faded with time. It hurt so badly when I couldn’t remember how you moved, Alexander.

“Warlocks, we have a photographic memory, but even that dulls through time.” Magnus finished, a bittersweet smile staining his face.

Alec brought his hands to Magnus’s face, cupping them gently, “I’m here now. And we can dance to that song how many ever times you want . . . forever now,” Alec whispered, leaning in and kissing the love of his existence.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, a tear sliding down to his cheek. Alec kissed the tear away, “I love you too, Magnus,” he replied, kissing him passionately but not enough to be considered PDA.

“Wanna go back home?” Magnus asked. “Yes, please. I’d love to,” Alec said and they got up, disposing their now empty cups of ice cream in the dustbin and walking to an abandoned alley.

Alec waved his hand around and created a portal and held his hand out for Magnus, “Ready?” he asked, smirking. Magnus placed his hand in Alec’s, “Drama queen,” he shook his head.

Alec then froze and banished the portal. Magnus looked at him confused, “What happened?” he asked, still holding Alec’s hand. Alec turned around, facing Magnus, all smiles.

Alec removed his glamour and spread his wings, “How would like a view of New York City’s skyline?” he asked, smirking. Magnus smiled, “I would like nothing more.”

Alec grinned in excitement as Magnus frowned, “How are we gonna do this?” Magnus asked.  “I’m gonna give you a piggy back ride. Hope on and be mindful of the wings, would you,” Alec said, bending down a little for Magnus.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “Alexander, are you sure you can fly with a person on your back? I’m not exactly on my light side,” he said. Alec got out of his crouch to face Magnus.

He gave a swift flap from his wings which knocked Magnus off his feet and made him tumble a few feet back. “My wings aren’t either,” Alec smirked, moving forward and helping Magnus up.

“Wow, those are strong pair of wings,” Magnus said, getting up and dusting himself off, “But did you _have_ to do that? Show off,” he grumbled.

Alec laughed, “It’s not like I haven’t carried people before.” Magnus’ forehead crinkled, “Who _have_ you given a flight tour to, before?” Magnus asked, a little jealousy seeping into his voice.

Alec’s eyes widened slightly and a tinge of blush went to his face as he rubbed the back of his neck, folding his wings to his back, “My mom, a few close friends and my exes?” Alec winced, the last part coming out as a question.

Magnus straightened, “Exes? As in more than one?” his voice raised an octave. Alec shook his head. “An alleyway is not the right place to talk about this. Let’s portal to the loft.

“I’ll give you a skyline sight tomorrow,” Alec replied, his voice sounding resigned. Magnus nodded his head, his muscles tight as he opened a portal to his place.

They both went in and Magnus went directly to the drink counter to start making a martini. Alec went right behind him and stopped him, retrieving the shaker from his hand and leading Magnus to the couch instead, his wings still unglamoured.

“Ask me whatever you want,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hands into his. “How many?” Magnus asked, his heart in throat. Logically Magnus knew he was being unreasonable.

But this was his dead and reincarnated husband, goddamnit, he’s allowed to be as irrational as he wanted, his heart argued back. “H-How many?” Alec stuttered.

“Alexander, I said my memories faded. Not that I forgot them,” Magnus sighed, exasperated. “Magnus, I—” Alec faltered, not knowing how to answer him.

“Just give it to me straight, Alexander,” Magnus tensed up for Alec’s answer. “Seventeen,” Alec replied. Magnus gasped, “Seventeen what, Alec?” he asked, his voice trembling.

“Just seventeen, Magnus. It’s just seventeen in the century of me being alive,” Alec whispered, turning to face Magnus, trying discern his thoughts.

“Why seventeen?” Magnus asked, turning to look at Alec. “The flashes, it was always seventeen. I never understood the significance. But throughout my life, I’ve only dated seventeen people.

“It didn’t feel right, when I was also searching for you and something was always holding me back from going all the way with them,” Alec explained.

Magnus squinted, “Wait, does that mean . . .” he trailed off. Alec caught his implication, “That would be nice, wouldn’t it? Popping my cherry twice, but no, that’s not the case.

“I just meant, I couldn’t make it last with them, there was something pulling me back and pushing me towards other directions, feeling of guilt threatening to drown me.

“So I stopped and started focussing on searching for you, now understanding that you probably mean more to me than I’d assumed,” Alec finished.

“Alexander, I’m so sorry. I should be the last person to judge you. I know you didn’t know who I was before but my brain, never mind, it’s just stupid,” Magnus shook his head.

“Magnus I understand. You were married to be before I died, before I was reincarnated. But like you said, it’s all in the past, ancient history,” Alec reasoned.

“You’re right. I love you, Alexander. Now and always,” Magnus whispered, moving closer, waiting for Alec to close the distance and close it, he did.

Alec kissed Magnus with a fervour, holding his torso tightly against his own and slowly laying him down on the couch, covering the whole of Magnus’ body with his.

Magnus moaned, bring a hand to the back of Alec’s head to thread his fingers in his hair and pull him closer. Alec had his hands on either side of Magnus’ head, making out with him.

Alec gasped as Magnus’ other hand stroked his back, sending in light pulses of magic. Magnus used this to slowly let his tongue in Alec’s mouth and Alec welcomed it, graciously.

Alec moved a hand to slide up and down Magnus’ right side as they kissed. Magnus’ hand moved from Alec’s head to his back, holding his biceps as he pulled back.

Alec moved forward on instinct and stopped to catch his breath. Their lips were swollen and their cheeks were completely red. The two warlocks panted hard as they looked at each other.

Apparently, breathing wasn’t the only thing that was hard for one Alexander Lightwood whose breath caught in his throat at the sight of his dishevelled boyfriend.

Magnus smirked and jerked his hips up, causing Alec to moan embarrassingly and drop his forehead on to Magnus’.

“Looks like someone wants to play, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, mirth in his voice as his eyes crinkled in joy. Alec moved to place wet kisses near Magnus’ ear and along his jawline.

“With you, always,” he whispered, regretfully get off of Magnus, yet pulling him to a sitting position along with him. “That was nice, why are we stopping, may I ask?” Magnus questioned.

“We’re going slow, remember?” Alec replied. Magnus shook his head, “Curse our rationality,” he said, mournfully as Alec laughed, pressing another quick kiss to Magnus’ lips.

He put a hand behind Magnus’ neck and brought their foreheads together, “You’re so adorable, you make me so happy, Magnus,” Alec smiled.

“And you me, Alexander,” Magnus whispered back. “So what do you say? You still up for that flight?” Alec asked, kissing Magnus on the tip of his nose and pulling away.

“Alright, let’s go,” Magnus nodded as he got up and pulled Alec with him to the balcony. The same balcony that they’d made so many memories in. Their happy place.

Magnus smiled at the thought. “This is a new memory to add to our balcony folder,” Alec voiced. Magnus looked at Alec, “That’s exactly what I was thinking, my love.”

“We were always in sync. Magnus, I know I may never remember everything, but from all that I _do_ , you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Alec said, sliding an arm around Magnus’ waist and stroking his side.

“Don’t get mushy on me now, Lightwood. Are we going or what?” Magnus asked. Alec grinned and crouched and Magnus got on, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Alec.

“Hold on and under no circumstance, do you touch my wing. Or we’ll go splat,” Alec said. “Got it,” Magnus replied and Alec took off, Magnus’ yell, lost in the wind.

“Wow, Alexander, slow down,” Magnus yelled, his heart racing as he held on to Alec tighter, hiding his face in the crook of Alec’s neck as the wind rushed past him.

“Magnus, you don’t have to worry about falling down,” Alec chuckled. “Easy for you to say, Mr.Wings,” Magnus grumbled. “Magnus, open your eyes baby. That’s the point if this.

“Besides, there are three reasons why nothing will happen to you. If you do fall, you know you can create a portal to escape—”

“Yes, but due to my fear of, I don’t know, _dying_ , I won’t be able to focus.”

“Babe, I wasn’t done. Reason 2, even _if_ you do fall, I can just as easily catch you my love.”

“But what if you don’t. What if you’re too slow and I slip through your fingers? Or what if I accidentally pull at your wings and—”

“ _Magnus!_ ”

“Yes, Alexander,” his voice muffled my Alec’s shoulder.

“I spelled your arms and legs to stay around me no matter what till I land again.”

Magnus finally pulled away from Alec’s neck, “Why didn’t you tell me that before, you asshole,” he glowered. Alec chuckled, “Just enjoy yourself, Magnus.”

Magnus finally took the opportunity to look down. They weren’t flying up anymore. They were just flying across the sky. Magnus’ mouth went dry at the sight.

The neon lights pulsing made the whole city look so vibrant and beautiful. The sky being an ombre of blues and them being high enough to see the stars clearly.

The wind was more of a refreshing breeze against their faces as Alec’s wings flapped in a controlled manner, slowly moving across the city.

Above all, Magnus was more in awe at Alec’s wings. They were so strong, how they flapped just once and glided for a while till they had to flap again to keep their altitude.

“Beautiful,” Magnus whispered. “I know right. I always love flying around at night,” Alec replied, misunderstanding Magnus’ words.

“I meant you, Alexander. Your wings. They’re so powerful. Can . . . can I touch them?” Magnus asked, swallowing his nervousness. Why he was nervous, he didn’t know.

“Yes. Just don’t pull on my feather or touch the joint where my wings start,” Alec whispered. Magnus slowly let an arm out to stroke Alec’s right wing, “Can you feel it?” he asked.

“It feels really nice, Magnus,” Alec whispered. “You want have some real fun?” Alec asked. Magnus nodded, “Sure,” he said aloud, for Alec’s benefit.

“Then hold tight, it’s gonna be a rollercoaster,” Alec replied, Magnus’ “What?” getting lost in the wind as he gave a powerful flap and twirled like a bird doing tricks.

“Wow, don’t give me a heart attack, Alexander,” Magnus complained, out of breath once Alec stopped twirling and virtually dancing in the air.

“You haven’t seen anything yet. And for my final act, better hold on to your stomach, love,” Alec bellowed as he climbed up and then stopped.

“The air is getting really thin. You sure you wanna be flying here?” Magnus panted slightly. “Feel free to stuff your face in my neck whenever you want,” he said . . .  and dived.

“Wooohoooo,” he yelled as they lost altitude, Magnus also yelling in glee on his back, trusting the love of his life completely.

“This is amazing,” Magnus yelled in Alec’s ears as the wind rushed past his face making his cheeks slap and eyes water.

Alec went as low as possible and then at the split second, Alec broke his fall and swerved back up, hovering now, his winds flapping to keep them uplift.

Magnus was panting against his back, laughing in absolute glee. “I really want to kiss you now,” he said between his laugher and pants.

Alec manipulated him slowly such that Magnus and he were chest to chest, holding him close by the waist. “You want to dance?” Alec asked, breathless.

“What? Here? But there’s no music,” Magnus said, his arms around Alec’s neck. “You know I want you, it’s not a secret I try to hide,” Alec began to sing.

He wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist, the other was holding Magnus’ hand that was wrapped around his neck.

“I know you want me, so don’t keep saying your hands are tied,” Magnus sung, tears of joy springing to his eyes.

Alec snapped his fingers and the instrumental played as they sung and swayed in the air, Alec’s wings flapping occasionally.

“You claim it’s not in the cards, that fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me,” Alec sung, prompting Magnus to sing the next line.

“But you’re here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny?” Magnus continued, laughing a bit.

“What if we rewrite the stars,” Alec continued, spinning Magnus, magic keeping him from falling and pulling Magnus back to him, back to chest.

“Say you were made to be mine,” Alec sang in Magnus’ ears, “Nothing can keep us apart,” they both sung together revelling in each other’s presence.

“You were the one I was meant to find,” Magnus sung, spinning out and landing against Alec’s chest again, “It’s up to you and it’s up to me . . .”

“No one can say what we get to be,” Alec sung finishing Magnus’ line. “What if we rewrite the stars, maybe the world can be ours tonight.” Magnus finished wrapping both arms around Alec and looking into his gorgeous eyes, his own glamour down.

“The world _is_ your tonight, Magnus,” Alec whispered, his breath caught in his throat, in awe of the man he was holding.

A sudden rush of gratitude hit him as he stared at his boyfriend’s too bright eyes, puffed red cheeks and panting chest, the instrumental flowed but they were in their own world.

“You’re so beautiful, Magnus, my love,” Alec whispered, cupping his cheek with his hand as Magnus leaned into it, smiling serenely, his eyes closed, cheeks flushed and heart pumping.

“I love you so much Alexander. Even when I think I’ve seen all of it, you never cease to surprise to me,” Magnus whispered moving to kiss Alec.

They kissed slowly with no hurry or sexual tension. Just the comfort of being in each other’s arms and in the moment spurring them on.

They pulled back as the final notes of the instrumental finished and faded away with the breeze. “Home?” Alec asked. “Home.” Magnus nodded.

He held onto Alec as they flew to the loft, face tucked into Alec’s chest, thanking the stars and the angels that they’d given _his_ Angel back to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that. And you know the drill. Leave a comment below and share this if you can. It would be of great help.
> 
> Leave me some prompts. Constructive criticism is welcome. Comments are directly proportional to the speed of updates. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys  
> Jen Cullen


	9. Rafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Magnus and Alec spends some quality family time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back for the Malec Big Bang! You'll be getting three more chapters before Sept 1st! So have fun!

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned as Alec kissed him. Both warlocks were lying on Magnus’ bed, Alec on top, their bodies pressed together as they kissed feverishly.

Magnus flipped them over so that he was on top without breaking the kiss and grinded his groin against Alec’s, both men making out like teenagers in love.

Alec broke the kiss first to get rid of Magnus’ shirt, “Screw going slow,” he panted out, tugging at his buttons, but his over eager fingers slipped through.

Alec huffed in frustration, his wings unglamoured since the flight, “How much do you like this shirt?” Alec asked, pulling Magnus into another kiss.

“Alexander, this shirt is Persian silk,” Magnus replied, incredulously. “You can get another one, I don’t care,” Alec shot back, pulling the shirt apart, the buttons flying everywhere.

“That’s true,” Magnus replied, flipping them over again so that Alec has more access to his chest. Alec pressed another hard kiss to Magnus’ lips and moved down, kissing his jaw and going down his neck.

His hands explored the span of Magnus’ chest while his mouth went to work on his collar bone, biting and sucking as his fingers played with Magnus’ left nipple, a thigh between Magnus’.

Magnus moaned, throwing his head back as Alec pulled his mouth away from his collar, a string of saliva between them as a slight purple bruise giving the promise of a great hickey made its mark on the warlock.

Alec went back and kissed Magnus, Magnus running his hands over Alec’s clothed back, fingers trying to find purchase on the flesh beneath them.

Alec gave out a small moan and sat up, hands going back to pull his shirt off as Magnus stared at him with lusty eyes and swollen lips.

A flash ruined the mood as a figure emerged from the portal, “Alright I’ve left you guys for three—” Max let out a shriek as Magnus scrambled to get under the cover and bring it up to his chest.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” Max kept on repeating, pressing on his eyes with the pads of his hands as he ran out of the room groaning, in the direction of the drink cart.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other in horror for a minute and then dissolved into laughter, throwing their heads back, trying not to make a sound so that Max wouldn’t hear.

“Our son just walked in on us, Alexander,” Magnus chortled, getting out of the bed and grabbing a shirt from a drawer, putting it on.

“We should be used to this by now. How many times have we told him to portal outside our room,” Alec laughed along with Magnus, straightening his t-shirt out.

They went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit, getting ready to meet their son outside. “Rafe only made that mistake twice,” Magnus said, drying his face off with a towel.

“And both those times, it was Max who made that portal. I love that boy but he gets way to excitable when he wants to tell us something that he forgets to portal outside.”

“Alright, let’s go see what our boy wants, Alexander,” Magnus said as Alec finished drying his face as well, taking Alec’s hand in his and walking to the living room.

The let out another quiet little chuckle as they saw Max having his eyes scrunched close nursing a glass of scotch in his hand, taking slow sips from it, ice cubes clinking against the glass.

“We’re sorry for that, Blueberry. Now tell us what’s going on,” Magnus said, the couple taking a seat on the couch opposite to Max. Max shook his head, “No, no, it was my fault. You have told me to portal outside many times.”

“Well, now that that’s established, tell me, Maxie, what’s up?” Alec asked, grinning. “Well, I was thinking that you and I could hangout today?” Max asked.

“You’ve spent three days with Papa, I was wondering if we could go somewhere sometime,” Max continued, a slight blush tinging his cheek from embarrassment.

Alec’s smile got bigger, “Of course,” he said softly, getting up and hugging his son’s head to his stomach, “I missed you, Blueberry,” Alec said.

“I missed you too, Dad,” Max’s voice trembled slightly as he got on his feet to embrace his father tightly, shoving his face into Alec’s neck and drinking in that his dad was actually alive.

Magnus smiled from his couch, wiping a tear, “The only thing that would make this better was if Rafael was here,” he whispered, a teary smile on his face.

“Yea,” Max whispered back, a tear sliding down his cheek as Alec wiped it off and kissed his forehead, “He’s moved on,” Alec said, confidently.

“How do you know?” Magnus asked, frowning slightly. Alec froze, how _did_ he know? Alec frowned as well, “I don’t know, I just do. I don’t particularly remember anything.”

“Well, where would you like to go, Blueberry?” Magnus asked. “How about we go to Taki’s?” Max asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“Taki’s is still there?” Alec exclaimed, face full of glee, “Mags, why didn’t you tell me?” Alec asked.

“Oh yea, how could it _possibly_ slip my mind? It’s not like my husband came back from the dead . . . oh wait,” Magnus retorted, sarcastically.

“I guess you’re right. You didn’t have to be so mean about it.” Alec replied, sticking his tongue out at Magnus and then pouting.

Magnus chuckled slightly and moved forward to place a peck on Alec’s lips, touching his shoulder, “You love me anyway,” he whispered against Alec’s lips.

Alec smiled, not pulling away but pulling Magnus closer, “Always,” he whispered. The two lovebirds were startled apart by a loud groan.

“I’m still here, guys. I didn’t think it was possible for you to be more disgustingly cute than last time but I guess you proved me wrong. Can we get going?” Max grumbled.

“Hey, watch that attitude, young man,” Alec reprimanded, wiggling a finger. Max rolled his eyes, “You _do_ realise that I’m at least two centuries older than you right?” he smirked.

Alec frowned, “Damn it, but that doesn’t matter,” he said, still holding a finger up. Max pushed the finger down and put an arm around Alec, pushing him forward.

“Let’s get going, old man,” Max teased, causing Alec to frown more and Magnus to follow them, chuckling, and a soft smile never leaving his face at seeing his two boys reunited again.

Max took Alec’s death harder than the others. He was particularly closer to Alec while Rafael was closer to Magnus and Max was very affected when Alec died, choosing to, like his father, isolate himself from the rest of the world for half a century after which he came to terms with the death and started working on his other dad who was still in mourning.

Max opened up a portal and the family of three landed directly outside Taki’s which looked the same as ever, “Wow, there is literally no difference,” Alec whispered.

“Well, immortal beings such as vampires and warlocks prefer to have a permanent marker throughout their lives. Here, it’s Taki’s. The outside is the same, but the inside is quite different as new technology has been integrated into the restaurant,” Magnus explained.

Alec opened the door, “After you,” he said, tipping his head in an old fashioned manner and gesturing to Magnus and Max.

Max laughed, shaking his head at his ridiculous father and walked inside while Magnus stopped at the door to hook his hand through Alec and walk in together.

“Magnus!” A waitress came rushing and then stopped short, “Alec,” she whispered, breathless. “Emra!” Alec exclaimed, happy to see a familiar face from his past.

Emra put a hand over her heart, “Magnus, is this . . .?” she trailed of, gesturing to Alec with her head. “Yes, this most definitely _is_ my former late husband, Alexander,” he confirmed.

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he continued, “Who is now my boyfriend. He was reincarnated? Don’t ask,” Magnus finished, massaging his temples with his fingers.

“Complications never fail to find you, huh, Magnus?” she laughed, still intrigued but dropping the subject for the time being, “We have your old table free, if you want.”

“No this is not a date, Max is also with us,” Magnus replied as Max tapped her on the shoulder from behind and waved hi as she turned back.

She smiled and pressed a kiss on to Max’s cheek, “It’s always a pleasure to see you, you charming warlock,” she said, ruffling his hair. Max blushed, his blue skin having a tinge of purple.

Emra laughed at Max and directed them to their table. The three sat down comfortable, Max, sitting next to Alec, unwittingly cuddling into his father.

Alec put an arm around his shoulder and pressed a kiss into Max’s shoulder. Max frowned, “Dad, stop! I’m a grown man,” he chastised.

Alec rolled his eyes, “I’m not the one snuggling into his father,” he retorted. Max blushed again, snuggling further in, “Shut up,” he said, closing his eyes and laying his head on Alec’s shoulder as Magnus ordered for them.

Alec smiled, not saying anything as he gently stroked Max’s hair. Emra looked at the father-son pair lovingly, “I’ll bring your orders in fifteen,” she said, a soft smile lighting her face.

“Take the time you need, Emra, it’s not like we’re in a hurry,” Magnus replied, snidely, pointing a finger at the snuggly pair. Alec chuckled at Magnus’ little jab.

“You’re just jealous that you’re not a part of this cuddle fest,” Alec snarked. “You always figure me out Alexander, I’m heart broken,” Magnus over-dramatised, putting his arm over his forehead and grasping his chest with his other hand.

“I’ll cuddle you thoroughly in the privacy of our bed when we go home, among other things,” Alec husked out, reaching a hand out to hold Magnus’.

“I won’t say I won’t be looking forwards to _that_ , Alexander,” Magnus purred. Max got up from Alec’s shoulder, “Guys, I’m literally right next to you,” he complained.

Magnus snickered, “Sorry, Maxie, I can’t help it. Seeing someone as sexy as your father does things to a man, and I’m not ashamed to admit it,” Magnus rebuffed, casually, taking a sip from his water glass.

Max put his palms over his ears, “Oh my god, Papa! Do you _want_ me to die of embarrassment?” he whisper screeched, eyes blown wide open as he looked at Magnus with shock and disapproval.

“Oh Max, as if you don’t know how your dad and I are. This is the farthest I’ve abstained since he’s been back and let me tell you, Papa’s not too happy,” Magnus continued.

“I hate you! I hate you both,” Max spit out, folding his arms in front of his chest, pouting and frowning. “Hey, what did _I_ do?” Alec asked, lips pressed together, controlling his laughter.

Max rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up, you’re enjoying this as much as he is. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be letting him do this,” Max retorted, turning his face away.

Emra came over and placed their orders in front of them and left with an “enjoy”. Magnus and Max started to dig in, clearly hungry while Alec continued speaking.

“Well serves you right, Max. If you hadn’t interrupted, I’d be having some sweet—” Alec was interrupted by Max choking on his food and Magnus spitting it out to laugh.

Max stuck two fingers in his ears, “Parents aren’t supposed to do this to their children! Why?” he moaned, dragging the last word out to a whine.

Alec laughed so hard that tears bunched up at the corners of his eyes. “Okay, okay,” he let out through laughing, wiping his tears and raising his hands in a placating gesture, “I’m done.”

“I don’t believe you. Papa, are you done as well? Promise me on your recent fall collection,” he yelled, fingers still in his ears. Magnus nodded, meekly, “My fall collection is too good to sacrifice. I look gorgeous in them.”

“I’d bet you’d look even more gorgeous out of them. In fact, I’d love to help,” Alec husked out. “ _Dad_!” Max yelled incredulously, “Control yourself, you horny teenager!”

“Alright, alright, now I’m done. Let’s eat,” Alec surrendered, gesturing to the food. Max cautiously took his fingers out of his ears. “Anything more, I’ll portal to the opposite end of the world,” he waved an index finger at them threateningly.

Magnus and Alec nodded, solemnly. Max let out a breath of relief and started to cut into his food, “So how much do you remember now?” he asked, chewing his food.

Alec took a sip of wine, “I don’t really know. I mean, there is definitely a distinction between me, now and me, centuries before. Not much of a distinction, but it’s still there. But like I said, I can’t really know how much I remember if I don’t know what I forgot,” Alec tried to explain, gesturing his hands to make sense.

“Well, the gesturing is still the same, except, it’s more pronounced now,” Max noted, pointing a fork in the direction of Alec’s hands.

“Tell me something I used to do before that I don’t do now,” Alec inquired, making conversation and popping some food into his mouth.

“Well, you have a better sense of style. When you were a Shadowhunter, you wouldn’t know style even if it hit you in the head,” Max snickered as Alec looked at him, offended.

“Hey, hey, I wasn’t that bad—,” Alec cut himself off looking up and scrunching his face, “Never mind, yea I was. What was up with all the black? I think I had three sweatshirts with too many holes to count,” Alec nodded his head.

“I still have those sweatshirts, you know? I preserved them with my magic to lock in your scent. It wore off after a while,” Magnus added, taking a sip of his drink.

“It’s true. I preserved the first teddy bear you ever gave me. You named him Azure. I think you played with him more than I did,” Max added.

“The bear looked really cute and I’ve never had toys when I was younger. So forgive me if I was feeding my inner child. And it was the only way you’d fall asleep,” Alec complained.

The little family laughed, trading memories of the past and memories in between which Alec wasn’t a part of, which were mostly just about Magnus moping about.

“Magnus, come on, you promised me that you’d find someone after I died,” Alec chastised. “You can’t honestly say you’re not pleased I didn’t” Magnus retorted/

“Well, that’s different. You didn’t know I was gonna be back! Hell, _I_ didn’t know I was going to be back,” Alec exclaimed.

“Well, it all worked out in the end, didn’t,” Max finished, hugging Alec’s arm tightly, “I really _did_ miss you, Daddy,” Max whispered, his voice small.

“I know, Max. I love you,” Alec replied, warmly. “How much _do_ you remember of me?” Max asked, raising an eyebrow at Alec.

“I remember when you were a tiny baby and teething, you used to bite on my stele. So I removed the adamus coverings and just gave it to you,” Alec answered.

“Dad, come one, even I don’t remember that,” Max snorted, rolling his eyes at his father. “That’s true,” Alec agreed and thought for a while. Then he perked up.

“Oh, how about the time when Papa and I took you to the pond and you brought an injured duckling home? We took care of it till it grew and flew away,” Alec said.

Max nodded, thoughtfully, “I was inconsolable. I’m pretty sure I cried for a week straight,” he agreed. “And I got to sleep on the couch,” Magnus inserted, rolling his eyes, exasperated.

“Well I wasn’t going to let our crying child sleep all alone, heartbroken and he was rolling around and hurting you,” Alec argued. “It was a duck, Alexander,” Magnus replied, sighing.

“And you usually put the one who does the hurting on the couch,” Magnus grumped out.

“It was a very good duck and I was very young,” Max nodded, solemnly agreeing with his Dad. “See,” Alec replied, pointing to his son.

“I never thought it was possible to be jealous of my own son, but it was like we were both constantly vying for Alexander’s attention and he always chose you. I remember calling you a little demon, once,” Magnus reminisced.

“Can you blame me? He was an adorable little blue baby and I fell in love,” Alec laughed. Max’s cheek was tinged purple, “Okay, enough, enough. Let’s talk about something else.”

Magnus laughed and ruffled Max’s hair from across the table. Emra came back, “Is there anything else I can get you?” she asked, smiling sweetly.

Alec shook his head, “Just the cheque would be good, thank you.” Emra, smiled, nodded and went back to get the cheque. Few minutes later, the Lightwood-Bane family were out in the crisp air of New York.

“Hey, want to go to Central Park?” Alec asked. “It’s eight pm, Alexander. I wanna go home and have a proper cuddle session with my family,” Magnus admitted.

“That does sound more appealing. Do you want to create the portal or should I?” Alec asked. “Let’s walk, Dad. It’s a beautiful night,” Max suggested, hooking a hand into each of his fathers’.

Alec smiled at that, “You used to do this every time we went out and people were around.”

“Oh yes, Alexander! He told us that he wanted to show off the kindest and most beautiful parents in the world. Rafa would join in occasionally.”

“Yeah, that was quite heart-warming. But Max was always with Rafael after we adopted him. They were inseparable.”

“You used to love watching them play, Alexander,”

“I did. It reminded me of me and my siblings. I always used to stay by Izzy all the time. She was such a trouble-maker but such a sweetheart only when it came to me.”

“Okay, guys, you’re reminiscing is going to make me cry. I really wish Rafael was with us as well. He was the best big brother ever,” Max intervened, his voice breaking.

“Max,” Magnus and Alec whispered and pulled him into hug in front of the loft. Their jackets got wet with the tears dripping down Max’s cheek.

“Let’s go inside and talk about this, huh?” Magnus slowly guided Max inside, who was still crying and seated him down on the couch, giving him a glass of water.

“We miss him too, Blueberry,” Magnus sighed, tears collecting in his eyes as well in remembering his older son. Alec and Magnus sat on either side of Max, leaning into him.

Max chuckled bitterly, “He never used to let me glamour myself, you know. He made me feel proud about who I was and comfortable in my own skin.”

“Oh I know, Rafa used to scold me every time I put on my glamour. But it was already habitual by then. The only person who I was comfortable around with glamour was your Dad,” Magnus added.

“Can I stay with you two, tonight? I promise I won’t kick you out of bed, Papa,” Max asked. “Of course, my sweet boy. Anything for you,” Magnus replied, kissing the top of his head.

“Wait a minute, I’ll be right back,” Magnus said, getting up and walking into the master bedroom.

Max snuggled into Alec once more as he waiting for Magnus to return, “What do you remember of Rafael, Daddy?” Max asked, closing his eyes and letting another tear slip down.

“I remember teaching him how to shoot his bow. I remember Magnus teaching him how to do make-up. He was even better than your Papa, I’d reckon. Though, don’t let him know I said that,” Alec whispered conspiratorially.

“Ah here it is,” Magnus’ voice floated to them as he came back to the living room and sat back on the couch with a photo album in his hand, “And what was that about my makeup?”

“Oh, absolutely nothing. Flawless execution. No one could be better,” Alec covered up, Max giggling against him.

“That’s what I thought,” Magnus said, haughtily, plopping next Alec, giving him the album. Alec smiled and opened the album. The first picture was Rafael clinging to Alec’s leg.

Alec felt tears pool in his eyes, “That was when we finally brought him home,” he whispered, ghosting a hand over the picture, not wanting to ruin it in any way.

Alec’s eyes moved to the next picture and Max sniffled. “That was the first time Rafael saw you, Blueberry. He was so afraid he’d hurt you but he really wanted to hold you,” Magnus said.

The picture was Rafael holding a little, baby Max who wasn’t even a year old. “I miss him, Papa,” Max whispered, running a hand over the preserved memory.

“We all do, Max,” Magnus replied, reaching out a hand to stroke his head and ruffle his hair. They spent an hour looking through old pictures.

By the time they were done, they were thoroughly cried out, but with bittersweet smiled on their face. “Good memories, weren’t they, Papa?” Max whispered, closing his eyes and a soft smile on his face.

“The best, baby,” Magnus answered as Alec closed the book. “Now, how about we all take a shower, clean ourselves up and go to bed?” Alec asked, emotionally spent like the other two.

Max and Magnus both nodded, Max moving towards the bathroom in the guestroom and Alec and Magnus moving towards the bathroom in Magnus’ room.

They both stopped once they realised where they were going. “How about I shower first and then you follow?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded, smiling up at him.

After they both showered, they slipped into bed, Max getting in between them, his whole body cuddling Alec and one of his hands holding Magnus’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter guys. Tell me what more you want to see and don't forget to leave some comments. It's one of the best things about uploading a story.
> 
> Love  
> Jen Cullen


	10. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a talk about Alec's warlock past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! This is another chapter for the Malec Big Bang!! So excited to post this! Hope you guys liked this!

“Rise and shine, dads,” yelled Max with a tray in his hand and a huge smile on his face. Max Lightwood-Bane had a great start to his day. He woke up to be between his dads, all cosy.

The last time he’d slept with his fathers was when he was fifteen and had a really bad nightmare. The entire family squished onto the same bed and cuddled each other to sleep.

Bad dream but a really good memory came out of it. Max looked back at his dads as they groaned and woke up. “Maxie, what’s going on?” Alec asked, still tired.

“Well, I got you guys breakfast in bed,” Max replied, placing the tray of food on their laps. “Breakfast in bed, two days in a row, I’m a lucky guy,” Magnus said, waking up fully.

“Well, you did wake up and get out of the bed before I could bring it to you. So it doesn’t count,” Alec grumbled, still groggy with sleep.

“It’s the thought that counts, my darling,” Magnus laughed, gently, placing a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek. Alec blushed, a shy smile stretching on his face.

“You guys are still acting like teenagers who just got into a relationship. How is that even possible?” Max groaned, exasperated.

“Oh please, as if you don’t enjoy it. When you were a little blue baby, you used to clap every time we kissed and when we didn’t, you used to put a hand on my mouth and another on Magnus’,” Alec chuckled rolling his eyes at his son and digging into his breakfast.

“That’s—well—I was a—that doesn’t count,” Max spluttered out. Alec raised an eyebrow, “I know I haven’t gotten _all_ of my memories back, but I distinctly remember a time where you chanted ‘kiss, kiss, kiss,’ when you were ten.”

“Still young, doesn’t prove anything,” Max replied, crossing his arms together, “You guys were probably fighting.”

Magnus laughed, “Max, we were watching princess and the frog and you yelled at us to kiss when the princess kissed the frog.”

“Okay fine. Lay off me and eat your breakfast,” Max gave up. “That’s what I thought,” Alec snickered and went back to eating. Max shook his head, “Just when I do something nice for you guys,” he mumbled under his breath.

“We love you, Blueberry,” Alec said and Max softened up, “I love you too,” he grumbled as he sat and watched his parents eat.

His phone pinged and Max turned to look at it, “Damn. Guys I have to go. Being the High Warlock isn’t easy. How do you do it, papa?” Max asked.

“Years and years of practice and learning to ignore bullshit, dear boy. You’ll get the hang of it. You’ve only been the High Warlock for two decades now. You should be proud of yourself, Max. You’re one of the youngest High Warlocks, not even 400 yet,” Magnus praised him.

“You became High Warlock around the same time, papa,” Max said. Magnus nodded, “I know, but I was immensely powerful because my father is a greater demon.”

“Mine is Azazel, remember?” Max said and Alec gasped, “What, since when is that a thing?”

“Well, a few decades after you died, Asmodeus kinda paid us a visit and was nice enough to tell us that Max here, is Azazel’s son,” Magnus explained.

Alec’s breath caught in his throat. He knew what happened to the children of greater demons. “How—what happened after that?” Alec breathed.

“Azazel doesn’t know about me. He might though. Since I’m growing more in power, but we’ll handle that when we get to it,” Max replied.

“How do you know that Asmodeus hasn’t told Azazel?” Alec asked, his heart clenching in fear for his son.

“Alexander, Asmodeus doesn’t want Azazel to get powerful using Max. He has nothing to gain and a lot of power to lose if Azazel gets his claws into Max,” Magnus tried to comfort his boyfriend? Husband? Whatever.

“Okay, that’s good. That makes me feel a lot better,” Alec whispered. Max got another ping on his phone, “Okay, sorry guys, but I _really_ have to go,” he said, kissing both of them on the cheeks and rushing to portal out of the house.

Once the portal disappeared, Alec just fell back on the bed, “This is all too much information. Can we just cuddle for a while and make out?” he asked Magnus.

Magnus grinned and nodded, settling down next to him, snuggling into Alec. “Hey, Alexander. What are we now?” he asked.

Alec frowned from his very comfortable spot, “What do you mean?” Alec asked. “I mean, are we boyfriends? Husbands? Lovers? What are we?” Magnus clarified.

“Boyfriends? Boyfriends sounds good for now,” Alec said and Magnus smiled back at him, “I like the sound of that. I would love learn everything about you again, now that you have more to you than before.”

“I like the sound of that as well, babe,” Alec whispered, kissing Magnus underneath his eye. They just cuddled for a while, occasionally kissing each other and then Magnus got up.

“Alexander, I have an idea. What do you think about Tokyo?” Magnus asked. Alec grinned, “I’m in the mood for some sushi.”

“Good. Why don’t you shower here and I’ll shower in the other room?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded, kissing him and walking into the shower.

Alec and Magnus showered and came out in ten minutes, smelling like sandalwood shampoo. “Hey Magnus, this smells really good. Where did you get it?” he asked, smelling the bottle as he came out wearing boxers and a towel around his neck.

“I brew it on my own, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, déjà vu taking over him, “You don’t remember it.” “I know. I don’t think I’ll ever remember everything, I’m sorry,” Alec apologized.

“Alexander, no. I’ve made my piece with it and we have an eternity to make new memories. No matter how much you maybe _my_ Alexander, you’re still your own person and I wouldn’t want it to be any other way because I’m just finding new ways to fall in love with you,” Magnus confessed and Alec froze.

“You love me?” Alec asked, his voice down to a whisper. “Alexander, it’s not the first time I’ve told you this,” Magnus replied, looking confused.

“No, but this is the first time you said you love the rest of me as well. The one that’s not _your_ Alec,” Alec whispered back.

“Oh Alexander, I’m so sorry. That was poorly worded, but come what may, you will always be mine and I, yours,” Magnus vowed, framing Alec’s face with his hands.

Alec encircled Magnus’ waist and kissed him passionately and pushed him down on the bed, “Fuck, Tokyo,” he rasped as he threw his towel off his chest and got on top of Magnus.

Magnus pulled him closer, getting rid of his robe, both men clad only in boxers. “Maybe another day then,” Magnus said and pulled Alec in for a kiss, a hand on Alec’s nape and the other gripping on to his back.

Alec moaned, moving down from Magnus’ mouth to his chest and placing wet kissing on his pecs. “Alexander,” Magnus groaned as he felt Alec pull in a nipple into his mouth and nibble on it and then lave his tongue over the abused spot.

He did the same for the other nipple, sending shock waves directly to Magnus’ cock. Magnus groaned in frustration, “I swear to God, Alexander, if you don’t give me more….” Magnus groaned, pulling at Alec’s hair, arching his back and pushing his chest to Alec’s face.

“What do you want me to do, babe?” Alec asked, his voice, husky, coming back up to seal their lips together, a hand moving down Magnus’ side and rest at edge of his ass, barely touching it, but enough for Magnus to want more.

“You know what I want Alexander,” Magnus moaned louder as Alec’s other hand gripped his side and his mouth went to nibbling and sucking his neck, “We’ve done this before, baby,” Magnus finished.

Alec froze and stilled. Magnus got onto his elbows to look at Alec in confusion, “Did I do something wrong?” Magnus asked.

Alec got up into a sitting position, “No such thing,” he whispered, recognising the words from his memories, scrunching his face further. “Do you not want to?” Magnus asked, thinking about how the tables have turned.

“No,” Alec yelled, panicked, “I mean, yes, of course I do. It’s not that,” “Alexander, what is it?” Magnus ask, getting up and placing a hand on Alec’s back.

Alec grunted in frustration, his faced scrunched up in concentration and frustration. “I remember this. This exact exchange and you showed me your gorgeous eyes,” Alec started.

Magnus looked at him, confused, “Is that not a good thing?” he asked. Alec turned to Magnus, placing a hand on his cheek, looking at Magnus, who still had his glamour up, just like Alec.

“Of course it is. It’s just that ,  that is _all_ I can remember. I . . .” Alec hesitated, running a hand through his hair. “Alexander, you’re worrying me,” Magnus confessed.

“Magnus, I can’t remember us ever having sex or making love. Not even one memory,” Alec spat out, clearly distressed.

Magnus straddled Alec and pushed him back down on the bed and stretched his body over Alec’s, “Then let us make new ones, darling,” Magnus whispered seductively in his ears.

Alec inhaled sharply as Magnus captured his lips in a kiss. Alec pushed him away, “Aren’t you bothered by this?” he asked the man on top of him.

“Alexander, as a warlock who has been alive for a millennia, even I don’t remember what happened when I was younger,” Magnus explained, sitting back up.

Alec huffed, “It’s not the same it—” Magnus cut him off with a finger to his lips, “I know it’s not the same, my love. But it’s okay. It doesn’t matter if you eventually remember or not. You’re here, you’re alive and you still remember me and you still love me.

“Do you have any idea who much I wished you’d be back? How much I withered without you? I don’t care about past memories, Alexander. Not when we can make new ones.”

“Magnus,” Alec whispered and the surged forward connecting their lips together. Magnus kissed him back deeply, pushing Alec’s head down to the pillow, his hands framing Alec’s face.

Then Magnus slowly went down, kissing his neck and going down his chest, licking his nipples. Alec groaned in pleasure and weaved his fingers through Magnus’ hair, pushing him closer to his chest.

Magnus places another wet kiss on Alec’s belly button and moved to his boxers, nosing his cock, a hand coming up to squeeze it. “Shit,” Alec moaned as Magnus peeled of his underwear an inch so that only the tip was poking out and licked the slight.

“Do you like that?” Magnus asked, his voice husky, eyes hooded and he looked up at Alec through his lashes. Alec moaned at the sight, “Magnus, please.”

“Please, what, my love?” Magnus asked, teasing the tip of Alec’s very hard cock, making him groan, his grip on Magnus tightening. Alec removed one hand and waved it.

His boxers were on the ground. Alec got up on his elbows, “What do you think?” he managed to let out as Magnus licked his base and then swallowed his cock whole, the tip touching the back of his throat.

“Shit, fuck! Shit!” Alec moaned as fell back on the bed, elbows giving out under him. “I love the sounds you make, darling. Don’t stop,” Magnus teased, bobbing his head on Alec’s cock.

“Fuck, babe, shit!” Alec cried out as one arm went over his head and the other went to pull Magnus up his body. Magnus kissed up Alec’s body once again and laid his body flat on Alec.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, placing a sweet kiss on Alec’s lips. “Magnus, I swear, if you don’t fuck me right now, I will lose it,” Alec panted.

“Aww, where’s the fun in that?” Magnus asked, moving to go back down only to be flipped over by Alec, “Guess it’s my turn to have the fun then,” he smirked and pulled away Magnus’ boxers in one go.

“Fuck! That was hot!” Magnus groaned as Alec silenced him with a kiss, his hands moving under Magnus to flip them back over. Alec clicked his fingers once again, making a bottle of lube appear.

“Know what to do with this?” he asked, handing it over to Magnus. “Oh, look who’s impatient,” Magnus teased, taking the lube from Alec and kissing him hard once again.

Their glamours fell away, leaving Magnus’ eyes and Alec’s wings exposed. Alec held his breath as Magnus opened his eyes after pulling away from the kiss.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered, kissing Magnus’ eyelids. Magnus smiled, “As if you aren’t, my angel,” Magnus replied, smoothing his fingers over Alec’s feathers.

Magnus hands went under Alec’s back skimming over the stem of his wings. Alec shivered and moaned out loud, tightening his arms around Magnus.

Magnus did it again, putting a bit more pressure. “Fuck! Magnus,” Alec groaned out loud as one of his legs wrapped around Magnus and rutting against him.

“Oh, look what I found,” Magnus whispered and went to touch Alec again but he glamoured them back again. Magnus let out an indignant cry, “Alexander!”

“Magnus,” Alec panted, eyes hooded with lust, cock plastered to his stomach, “Fuck me.”

Magnus finally gave in, moving down Alec’s body and coating his fingers in lube. Alec propped himself up on his elbows to watch the warlock.

Magnus finally entered a finger into Alec and Alec gave out a low moan, wings in full view. “Magnus, more,” Alec rasped out as Magnus entered another finger.

“Shit! Magnus!” Alec cried out as Magnus’ fingers hit his prostate. His whole body arched of the bed and fell back. “Magnus, please,” Alec begged, his whole body glistening with a slight sheen of sweat.

Magnus thought he had never looked more heavenly. All panting and needy just for him. “How do you want me darling?” Magnus asked, rubbing lube over himself.

“Fuck, babe, I don’t care. Just come here,” Alec groaned, which then turned into a moan as Magnus entered him, stretching his body over Alec’s and bottoming out.

Alec let out little pants as his body got used to Magnus, having been quite a while since he’d had sex. “You can move now,” Alec said, looking into Magnus’ gorgeous eyes.

Magnus took the invitation and started thrusting into Alec, both of them kissing vigorously, hands holding on to each other, where ever possible.

They broke the kiss with a gasp, resting their foreheads together and looking at each other as the panted and moaned as Magnus kept up a consistent pace, Alec’s legs wrapped around his waist.

Magnus’ hand went to the base of Alec’s wing as the other went to his cock. Alec cried out loudly, tears coming out, “Too much, too much,” he yelled, his wings flapping in defence.

Magnus quickly removed his hand and slowed down, “Alexander, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, pained at causing Alec any kind of harm.

“Its fine, I love you,” Alec whispered, his heels digging into Magnus’ ass, nudging him to continue. “I love you too, my heart,” Magnus whispered, moving again, kissing Alec harder and moving to stroke his cock.

“Oh Alexander, I’m going to cum,” Magnus moaned. Alec moaned louder as Magnus thrust into him faster, the bed shaking under all the movement.

Alec threw his head back and thrust up against Magnus, hands wound tightly around Magnus’ back, the other one, resting on his ass. “Me too, Magnus,” Alec moaned, twining one hand through Magnus’ hair and bringing him forward to kiss him.

The two opened their mouth in silent screams as they came together, looking into each other’s eyes. Magnus slowly took his deflated cock out and summoned a warm towel.

He proceeded to clean himself and Alec off, Alec moaning a bit when the towel tugged at his overly sensitised ring of muscles.

Magnus quickly threw away the cloth after cleaning and Alec moved to cuddle Magnus, lying down on his chest and pressing light kisses into it, sighing in contentment.

“That was just as good as our first time,” Alec whispered, snuggling further into his boyfriend. “You remember it?” Magnus asked, hope clutching at his heart.

Alec’s eyes widened at the realisation. His head turned so fast to look at Magnus, he almost got whiplash. A huge smile lit his face, “Magnus, I _remember_ ,” he cried, pure joy coursing through his veins.

“I remember,” he said again, placing kisses on Magnus’ face between every syllable. Magnus laughed in joy, “I love you so much,” he whispered, hugging the love of his life close.

Alec wrapped his hands tighter around Magnus, snuggling in the crook of his neck as he summoned the blanket over them, “I love you, Magnus. So much that my heart hurts,” Alec confessed, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ neck and closing his eyes.

They both fell asleep in minutes, holding tightly onto each other, Alec’s breaths against his skin sending Magnus to sleep and Magnus stroking his wings lulling Alec to sleep.

When they woke up, they were still tightly wrapped against each other, their legs intertwined, Magnus’ body half on top of Alec’s whose face was turned towards him.

Magnus blinked awake first, smiling at Alec who always looked so beautiful asleep. He moved forward, muscles twinging, and pressed a kiss onto Alec’s eyelids.

Alec woke up with a deep hum and turned full towards Magnus, pulling him closer, holding him tighter and feeling wonderfully sore.

Alec couldn’t believe that the soreness was a pleasant dull ache instead of being harsh after abstaining for quite a while.

Magnus tightened his arms around Alec’s waist as well, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Hey,” he whispered.

Alec smiled, sweetly, “Hi,” blush colouring his cheeks, “What time is it?” he asked. “Why? Do you have to get to the Institute,” Magnus joked.

Alec rubbed their noses together, “No, of course not. I can be like this for as long as I want,” he said.

“In that case, it’s two in the afternoon, Alexander,”

Alec’s eyes widened, “I can be like this for one more hour,” he amended his statement and Magnus groaned, “Seriously?”

“Sorry, baby. I have a client,” he answered, shrugging and placing a little kiss on Magnus’ nose. Magnus’ eyes widened as well, “Right, I’m required at the Institute at 4.”

Alec kissed Magnus softly, eyelashes fluttering on Magnus’ cheek, giving him butterfly kisses, “When will you be back?” he asked, his voice deep with sleep.

“I don’t know, Alexander. Around 6, probably. It’s hard to say, but I will say that it’s easier than before when I wouldn’t even know if I’d back before the day ended,” Magnus replied with a roll of his eyes.

“That’s true. You used to crash in my office a lot. That desk has seen a lot hasn’t it?” Alec giggled, kissing Magnus’ cheek, making him giggle as well.

Magnus sighed, burrowing further into Alec and holding him tighter, if that were even possible, “I don’t want you to go,” he whispered, inhaling deeply, enjoying the way how Alec smelt like sex and sleep.

“Me neither, darling. But I have to,” Alec whispered. “Well, I only have to be at the Institute by four, so how about I accompany you,” Magnus asked, pressing a kiss over Alec’s heart.

 “I . . . um . . .” Alec stuttered turning away from Magnus, facing the ceiling. Magnus’ eyes narrowed, turning to slits.

He propped himself up with his hands, “What aren’t you telling me, Alexander?” he asked. “Well . . .” Alec dragged out, his wings fluttering restlessly.

“Alexander, if you thought I couldn’t read you before, your antsy wings are a dead giveaway, my darling,” Magnus pointed out.

Alec sighed turning over to Magnus, “The client is an ex,” he confessed, closing his eyes and letting out a breath of frustration. “Oh,” Magnus answered, “And, what, he couldn’t find another warlock?” Magnus asked, his jealousy peak through.

“I don’t know what he wants from me. He just told me that he needed to meet me and that it was important. So he made an appointment and he also offered to give me mermaid tears. And I’m out of stock,” Alec explained.

“Well, now I’m definitely coming along. How long ago did you break up?” Magnus asked. “It’s been a few years actually. After he broke up with me, I put my all into searching for you,” Alec replied.

“Oh, so he’s the seventeenth?” Magnus asked, his curiosity piquing. “Yea, he’s the final guy I dated before I met you . . . again, that is,” Alec said.

“That is quite intriguing. What’s his name? How long were you two together? Is he a warlock as well? Why did you two break up?” Magnus pelted questions.

Alec sighed, sitting on the bed and waving his arms, getting himself dressed up, “What’s with the Spanish inquisition, Magnus?” Alec grumbled.

“What’s with getting all dressed up?” Magnus quipped back. “Well, I’d rather not discuss about my ex when I’m naked in bed with my boyfriend. Kinda ruins it, don’t you think,” Alec snapped.

Magnus recoiled in surprise. Alec sighed, “I’m sorry. I’m just on edge. His name is Neal and yes, he’s a warlock. We were together for two and a half years.

“He was the first warlock I’d seen with cat eyes. And that’s all I could think about. I didn’t care that the eyes weren’t even the same shade.

“I just pushed that to the back of my mind. We’d moved in and I finally thought I could settle down and just ignore these flashes that have been tormenting me and taunting me since I was born.

“I tried so hard to push them away. They were so meaningless and messing with my head. Just colours and pictures that lasted for a fraction of second. I was so tired.

“I tried to find meaning, tried to find why this happened to me and I never could. That’s why all of my relationships failed. Because I was obsessed with the flashes.

“I needed to bring some meaning to them or I’d lose my head. So finally with Neal, I decided to let go. We were good together. I never felt, I don’t know, whole?

“But it felt good. To be with someone and to finally feel like I found answers. We worked so well, but then, one day, out of the blue, he decided to just leave.

“We were talking about something and out of nowhere, he tells me that he’s done. That I’m not worth it and that it’s too normal with me, too boring and he left.

“I was crushed. I thought it would last longer. I thought that the flashes were supposed to help me. Then I began the comparisons and realised that the only thing in common with the flashes and Neal were the cat eyes.

“So I drank for a few weeks and began searching again. It took a few years and I thought I had a lead. I was supposed to be passing through New York.

“But I decided to stay and have a drink. And that’s when I met you. That’s when all the flashes made impeccable sense, like fitting puzzle pieces to create Van Gogh’s painting.

“I was broken when I met you and you fixed me . . . and it seems like I fixed you as well,” Alec finished. Not meeting Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus laid a hand on Alec’s shoulder, “Alexander,” he whispered, not knowing what to say. He composed himself, “If this man has caused you so much pain, why did you agree to meet with him?” Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged, “I wanted to know what he could possibly want from me now. I’m just curious,” he answered. “Do you still have feelings for him?” Magnus prodded carefully.

Alec gave a heavy sigh, “I don’t know. Not really? I just want to know what he could possibly say, possibly want after he shattered my heart into pieces.”

“Would you like to be alone with him? Would you not like me to come?” Magnus asked. Alec’s hand came up to place it over Magnus’ and squeezed in gently.

“For a while, yes. Maybe, I could talk with him and then you could come in? Give me 20 minutes with him?” Alec asked, insecurity raging.

Magnus smiled, placing a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek, “Anything you want, Alexander,” he whispered, getting up and offering a hand to Alec.

Alec smiled, grateful, taking it and getting up, ready to go face Neal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Please please levae comments and tell me what you would like to see next


	11. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus finally go to Neal'c place and there is definitely something fishy going on there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This my next chapter of the Malec Big Bang. Hope you've like my fic thus far. Also, I would just like to say, Tom Ellis. You'll figure it out as you're reading.

“Is this his place? Wow, it’s huge,” Magnus gaped. He was known for his hedonism but even he didn’t have such huge living quarters. He felt lonely enough as is.

“Yup, this is it,” Alec replied which shook Magnus out of his pre-Alec period which he was remembering. Magnus sighed, “After you?” he asked.

Alec smiled, placing a small kiss on the corner of Magnus’ mouth, “I’ll call you in soon, okay?” he offered. Magnus smiled slightly, “Okay,” he nodded and then he hesitated a bit.

Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s chest before he could move to go in, “Alexander, for a warlock to need another warlock, he must need to perform something that’s powerful. Be careful, okay?” he warned.

Alec brought the hand on his chest to his lips to place a sweet kiss on it, “I’ll call for you at the first sign of trouble, if there’s any.” Magnus nodded, satisfied and let Alec go inside.

“Neal, you there?” Alec asked, his voice echoing in the huge hallway. He saw Neal come skipping down the stairs. “Alec, you made it!” he cheered, delighted.

“Yea, yea, what do you want?” Alec asked, curtly. “Aww, Alexander, that’s no way to great an old friend,” Neal said, coming in for a hug.

Alec didn’t hug back, arms hanging stiffly at his side, instead choosing to reiterate, “It is Alec. How many times do I have to tell you?”

Neal pulled way, rolling his eyes, “Fine, fine, Alec. Though I wonder why you chose Alexander if you’re not gonna let anyone call you that.”

“Neal, just tell me what you want. Why did you call me here?” Alec asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re still the same old Alec, you never changed,” Neal added in.

Alec rolled his eyes, “How much did you expect someone to change in five years?”

“You’re right, of course. It’s just that the last time I saw you—”

“You mean when you broke my heart?”

“Oh, Alec, why do you have to bring that up? I made a mistake and it has haunted me till now.”

“What?”

Neal placed a hand on Alec’s cheek. Alec had a very confused expression on his face. “I miss you, Alec. I made a huge mistake. I didn’t know what I was letting go off,” Neal confessed.

Alec frowned, moving back, Neal’s hand falling back to his side, listlessly. “Is this a joke to you? Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?” Alec snapped, rage filling him up.

“Alec, I’m not making fun of you, or your pain. I’m just saying that you’re not the only one who has had to go through it.”

Alec chuckled, darkly, “That’s rich. You didn’t think it would cause you any pain before you called me worthless and proceeded to tell me you’d wasted your time on me.”

“Look, like I said, I made a mistake. I’ve regretted it since.” Neal continued. Alec laughed and shook his head incredulously.

“There must be something really wrong with you if you think that this is going to help your case in anyway,” Magnus heard Alec say as he got into the house, impatient.

He hid out of sight of the two other warlocks, feeling slightly guilty for eavesdropping, but not really.

“If you thought that, then why did you come here?” Neal asked, coyly, almost sauntering towards Alec. Alec opened and closed his mouth, “I’m not sure,” he finally settled.

Magnus gasped at that, slightly and sighed, still staying out of sight. He was not a hovering boyfriend and he trusted Alexander.

“Alec, you know, somewhere inside you, that you want me back,” Neal continued. Magnus’ heart sunk in his chest. Doubt swirled in his head.

This was the guy that dumped Alec. Alec was very much in love with him. Will Alec take this guy back? Magnus shook his head at the dark thoughts.

“Well, what if I did?” Alec countered, raising an eyebrow and moved back. Magnus’ breath caught in his throat again, he peeked slightly and sighed in relief to see that Alec had put quite the bit of distance between himself and Neal.

“Well, if you did, you should thank your lucky stars, because I want you back, Alec. I love you, and I was a fool to dump you,” Neal said, his voice soothing.

Alec chuckled and Magnus figured that enough was enough and decided to make himself known.

“Alexander, I was worried. I was waiting outside long enough,” Magnus said, walking out of his hiding place to his rightful place next to Alec and casually wrapping a hand around his waist.

His cat eyes were on full display, hoping to intimidate the lesser warlock. Neal scoffed at Magnus’ blatant show of possession. “And who is this?” Neal crooned.

“This, is my boyfriend. Neal, meet Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn,” Alec replied, a smirk prominent on his face.

Neal did a double take, “ _The_ High Warlock of Brooklyn? Alec, come on, this is not the time for joking. What, you want to make me jealous?

“Stop this pathetic charade before I recede my offer,” he sneered at Alec. Magnus raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, his cat eyes flashed and his pupils narrowed, an involuntary hiss coming out of him.

Magnus’ eyes widened, taken aback by his own display of animalistic hostility. It did its job though. Neal caught the eyes that looked so similar to his own.

He shrunk back, but straightened himself out again, determination crossing his eyes stronger than before.

He rolled his eyes in nonchalance and moved forward. In those few seconds, Alec took in Neal’s features, the square jaw, the tanned skin, his lanky body, and wondered what he ever saw in him before.

Neal stood right in front of Alec and ran a finger down his chest, “You don’t need to make me jealous, my sweet,” he whispered in Alec’s ear, who was trying to lean away from him as much as possible.

“I’m all yours for the taking,” Neal continued. Magnus’ eyes flashed and his fingers sparked dangerously and Alec pulled him even closer, “But I don’t want you,” Alec sneered cruelly and shoved Neal back.

Neal stumbled in surprise, and Magnus calmed down a considerable amount, his eyes were still out in the open and so were Alec’s wings. Looks he was significantly agitated as well.

Neal scowled, “Fine, I don’t want you either,” he finally conceded. “Then what do you want from me?” Alec asked. Quick as a whip, Neal took out a dagger and slashed at Alec’s hand, “You’re blood,” he growled and held a hand under the dripping blade, rushing of into another room.

Alec looked in Neal’s direction in shook, his hand still bleeding. Magnus was the first one to get out of the stupor. He quickly took Alec’s arm in his and mumbled a healing spell, stitching skin back together.

Alec looked at Magnus with wide eyes, “Magnus, what’s going on?” he asked, Neal had never been aggressive and he’d never hurt him before, so Alec was very much shaken.

“I don’t know, Alexander, but we should go after him. I don’t think this is a coincidence. He knows something,” Magnus said, racing after Neal, Alec following him.

When they walked into the other room, Magnus and Alec couldn’t move forward beyond a few feet. “He’s put up wards, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, in realisation.

Neal had his eyes closed, his whole body sparking as he chanted in a steady rhythm. Talismans were around him, providing him with more energy in case he ran out.

“Magnus, those are too many Talismans. Even for the most debilitating of spells we use two at most. He has five lying around. What is he doing?” Alec asked, surprise evident on his face.

Neal had drawn a pentagram, different items on each corner of the pentagram. “Magnus, what is he doing? Have you seen this type of summoning before?” Alec asked.

Magnus closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, “I think I _have_ , once. I just can’t remember what it is for, Alexander,” Magnus replied.

Both of them standing helplessly outside the wards as Neal spasmed, dropping one talisman and picking up another, continuing his chant.

The items on the pentagram lit up in flames. Magnus’ eyes widened in realisation as he caught a few words from Neal’s mouth. “No, that’s not possible,” he muttered.

“Magnus, do you know what’s happening?” Alec asked. “I think so, Alexander, but you need . . .” Magnus trailed off as he noticed the bloody knife in the middle of the pentagram.

“Shit,” Magnus cursed, “Alexander, we need to get out of here. This is bad, this is very very bad,” Magnus said, trying to push Alec out of the door, who wasn’t budging.

“Magnus?” he asked, his voice filled with question and doubt. “Now is not the time, Alexander. Our lives are in danger if we—” Magnus was cut off by Neal’s final chant.

The two warlocks turned their attention to the middle of the pentagram where the blood from the knife dripped of and multiplied, forming a figure with it.

The blood melted into a man soaked in blood. He opened his eyes which were pure red with pin sized pupils. The lights flickered and burst, glass shattering in the room.

“Glamour your wings, Alexander,” Magnus yelled, digging his elbow to Alec’s side which spurred him and he rushed to glamour them.

It didn’t work. “Shit,” Magnus said out loud, his eyes still unglamoured as well, both of them unable to access their.

“Lucifer . . . I did it, I was right,” Neal whispered in awe. Alec’s eyes widened is realisation. “Magnus is that the . . .” “The devil, yes,” Magnus whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible as Lucifer’s attention was trained to Neal, still trapped in the pentagram.

“How did you summon me?” The devil spoke, his accent was quite thick and very British. “I don’t answer to you, you answer to me,” Neal replied, haughtily.

Lucifer laughed coldly, he flicked his hand and Neal went flying back. “How dare you! I am the Devil. You think these petty spells will hold me?” He yelled and snapped his fingers.

The wards sparked and disintegrated. Lucifer picked up the still bloody knife and walked out of the pentagram as Neal looked at him with fear, “But, how?” he whispered.

Lucifer’s laugh was crisp, “I wrote most of your summoning spell books. You really think it would work on me? He said, calmly.

Magnus and Alec stared at the bloody devil, wings out and cat eyes out. “Alexander, our glamour has failed,” Magnus whispered. “Now, tell me, how did you summon me?” Lucifer asked again.

“I’ll tell you if you do something for me,” Neal replied, his voice breaking. Lucifer rolled his eyes in annoyance, “You pathetic creature, you must be out of your mind if you think you can manipulate me,” Lucifer said.

He waved his arms once again. A sickening crack could be heard and Neal fell to the ground, unconscious. Alec gasped, tears coming to his eyes.

“No!” he cried out loud and ran to Neal, trying to shake him awake. His head lolled around like a doll. Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Oh pish, posh. He’s just knocked out, calm your,” his eyes widened, “wings?” he whispered.

“Alexander, get away from him,” Magnus cried, coming to his side and pushing Alec behind him, fingers snapping frantically to get his magic started and failing.

His cat eyes evidently dilated with panic. “How dare you, you pathetic warlock,” Lucifer said, bringing a hand up and crushing Magnus’ neck. Magnus choked and gasped for air before he fell to the ground, eyes opened, unmoving.

Alec’s heart beat faster, tears streamed out of his eyes faster than before. His wings quivered as he took Magnus in his lap and shook him like he did with Neal.

Magnus’ head lolled to the side. “No, no, Magnus, wake up, please I just found,” he cried, his voice breaking. He turned to look up at the Devil, seething, “What have you done!” he asked, calmly.

Lucifer sucked in a breath at Alec’s eyes which were glowing red. His hands were circling with pure magic, his whole body shaking, yet being careful of his dead lover.

His wings flapped erratically, the silver in them seemed to shine brighter. Lucifer raised his hand in surrender, “Don’t worry, he’s not completely dead yet.”

Lucifer than kneeled down, snapped his finger and let a tiny dot of magic seep into Magnus. Magnus let out a gasp, his eyes widening, staring at Alec’s face and then at Lucifer’s.

He got out of Alec’s lap and scrambled back in fear, hands clutching at his neck. Alec rushed to him, taking him into his hands and hiding him with his wings.

Magnus took a few seconds to calm down and orient himself to his surroundings. He took a few greedy gulps of air and then held on to Alec like a lifeline.

“What just happened and how am I alive?” Magnus asked. “Lucifer brought you back,” Alec replied. “Is there going to be any consequences?” Magnus asked, “What deal did you make, Alexander?”

“Oh shut up. I’m the Devil. Not some greater demon. I have no need for deals,” Magnus looked up to see Lucifer tower over them. Alec’s wings glowed and went over Magnus.

“I’m not going to hurt your boyfriend, defeats the purpose of bringing him back, doesn’t it?” he said, rolling his eyes, “What’s your name?”

“Alec. Alec Lightwood,” Alec replied. “Lightwood? What is a warlock doing with a Shadowhunter’s name?” Lucifer asked, his feet squelching every time he took a step because of the blood.

“I’m reincarnated. I was a shadowhunter in my previous birth,” Alec explained. Lucifer laughed, “How ironic isn’t it? You were the child of the angels in your previous birth and now you are the son of the Devil.”

Alec’s brows furrowed, his wings moved away from Magnus, whose cat eyes narrowed in confusion as well. “What do you mean?” Magnus asked.

“Well, the wings were a dead give-away, but your eyes glowed red when I killed your boyfriend. You are my son, Alexander,” Lucifer said, “And I’ve found you at long last.”

“What! How? No one has ever succeeded carrying the devil’s child to term. The last time it happened was a five centuries back and even then, the child was stillborn,” Magnus whispered.

“I know. I figured it was because of my presence. I’m not like the greater demons. I didn’t choose to go to Hell. After I fell, I still kept ties with the human world, occasionally falling in love.

“I’d get too attached and never leave the mother when she was having my child. Apparently, both my demonic energy and the child’s drained the mother way to much that she would die.

“Then my child would also die with her. This time, I kept away. Your mother’s name was Cara. She was a lovely woman, Alexander. Truly a queen among mortals.

“She died six months after you were born. By the time I got to know, you were already nowhere to be found. I’ve searched far and wide for you my son,” Lucifer said, taking a bloody arm to Alec’s cheek, hesitating at the last moment and dropping it.

“What?  Wait, how do you know I’m your son,” Alec asked, getting up, supporting Magnus as well who was still a bit shaky.

“Only my children would ever have a wingspan such as yours. If other warlocks have wings, they wouldn’t be as big or as powerful,” Lucifer said, letting his own wings out.

They were pure white and radiant and Alec and Magnus were mesmerised, “If I showed these to a mortal, they’d go mad in the presence of divinity,” Lucifer said, making them disappear again.

“No wonder your friend was able to summon me. The only way you can summon the devil is to use his blood. That’s why it’s next to impossible and demons are the ones that are always summoned,” Lucifer explained.

“Well, I’ve always said, Impossible just means to try again,” Alec snarked, still in shock, an arm still wrapped around magic.

Lucifer sighed, “Yes, I suppose you are right.” He looked at his soiled clothes, “I don’t suppose there’s a shower here? Blood _is_ quite sticky and gross, you know,” he sighed.

Magnus frowned, “Why don’t you just,” Magnus snapped his finger. “Well, now that’s offensive, isn’t it? I might be the devil, but contrary to popular belief, I still enjoy a nice, hot bath, especially when I’m covered in my son’s blood,” Lucifer huffed, petulantly.

“The bath is down the hall, I don’t know if it works. Neal always preferred to clean himself with a snap of his fingers,” Alec explained.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “I can’t believe I have to go check if the bloody bathroom works,” he mumbled to himself, stalking to the bathroom, his feet leaving behind angry shoeprints of blood.

Alec slowly led Magnus to a couch in the room and they both sank in. Alec snapped his finger, a glass of water appearing in his hand, “I don’t think his presence affects my magic.”

“Duh,” Magnus replied and took small sips of the water from the glass which Alec was holding, his hands and legs were still shaking.

After he finished drinking the whole glass, Alec pulled him closer so that Magnus was almost sitting on him and held him tight. Magnus sighed in comfort and the feeling of safety.

He went slack in Alec’s arms as Alec ran his hand up and down Magnus’ arm, placing small kisses on Magnus’ head and whispering reassurances.

“You okay?” Alec asked softly. Magnus nodded slowly, pushing himself up, adrenaline and shock wearing off. “I should’ve known this was a bad idea,” Magnus sighed.

Alec frowned, “What do you mean?” “I knew there was something fishy going on. I should’ve got you out. Instead, curiosity got the better of me and I waited like a goddamn fool till was too late. I’m so sorry, Alexander,” Magnus whispered.

“Hey,” Alec said, pulling Magnus close to him, “This wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know what was going to happen. Stop blaming yourself. If anything, it was mine. I should’ve never come here,” Alec said, sighing.

Magnus let out a breath, “You’re right. Now all we can do is figure out how to banish him back to Hell again. It’s not going to be easy.”

“Banish whom? Me?” Lucifer’s voice came. He was all clean, dressed in crisp grey suit and slacks, buttoning his wrist cuffs and his jacket.

“I shouldn’t think that would be necessary. I have no quarrel with the human world. Couldn’t care less what happens to it, actually,” Lucifer replied, apathetically.

“Then you wouldn’t be opposed to going back to where you came from, would you?” Magnus asked. Lucifer glared. “So rude. I was summoned here for no reason, might as well make use of it,” he said, nonchalantly.

“Wait, what about Neal?” Alec asked. “Erm . . . He’s dead, darling. Sorry I lied to you earlier,” Lucifer said while fixing his hair in the mirror.

He turned around with a huge smile, “Now, where do we go to first?” he asked. “Wait, but why did you lie? Can’t you bring him back?” Ales asked, flabbergasted.

“He’s been dead for hours now, darling, his soul’s probably flitted off to wherever it deserves to go,” Lucifer replied with a roll of his eyes and making a flitting motion with his hand.

“Why did you lie, Lucifer?!” Alec pressed, angrily. “I don’t know, Alexander . . .” Alec cut him off, “Don’t call me that.”

“Fine. I don’t know, _Alec_ , I haven’t a clue why I do half the things I do. Better get used to it, I’m gonna be here a while now,” Lucifer replied, “I will, however, promise that I mean no harm to you or anyone you may call family.”

“Yea, that wasn’t what happened when you killed my boyfriend,” Alec shot back, haughtily. “Well, I brought him back, didn’t I? I’m the devil, Alec. One life doesn’t matter to me. I don’t understand the obsession of earthly beings with needing to stay alive

“Hell is where all the fun is,” Lucifer finished. “Really?” Magnus asked, confusion clouding his face. Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Of course not, it’s hot and humid and gets my hair in a frizz. I’d rather stay here for a while and see why humans seems to love this place so much, if you don’t mind.”

“And you promise not to hurt anyone?” Alec asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “Yes, yes, well . . . within reason of course,” Lucifer amended.

“Lucifer,” Magnus reprimanded. “Oh Dad, it’s like my father is trying to give me a lecture here. Fine, I won’t hurt anyone unless the reason is deemed valid by either of you, is that fine?” Lucifer said, yawning and rolling his eyes.

“Alright, that’s good enough, I’d guess,” Alec acquiesced. “I ought to snap my fingers and get rid of the two of you for even trying to dare control me,” Lucifer snapped.

“Then why don’t you?” Alec asked, stepping forward, wings spread to hide Magnus, boldly. Lucifer shrugged, “I haven’t a clue. There’s something in me that doesn’t want to hurt you, oddly, being my son and all,” Lucifer replied.

“I don’t get it,” Magnus said, getting up from the couch and folding Alec’s wing down, “Greater demons all want to destroy the human world or take over it. What’s up with you?”

“Magnus!” Alec shushed. “Oh come on, greater demons fell to hell on their own. I was sent her because dear old dad didn’t like anyone questioning him.

“I assure you, I have the least interest in harming the human world in any form. I don’t need it to keep my realm going or to keep me alive.

“I was sent to Hell without a choice. I didn’t choose to fall from grace. That’s why my wings are still white, unlike your father’s, Magnus Bane,” Lucifer finished.

“How did you know?” Magnus asked. “Please, as if. The same eyes and the similar magic signature. I could basically smell him on you. I can only hope you’re not pathetic and useless, otherwise, it would be such a waste, wouldn’t it, that I brought you back from the dead,” Lucifer said snidely and coldly.

“Alright, that’s enough. What do we do with him now?” Alec asked, turning to Magnus. “What do you do with me? I’m not a toy, boys!” Lucifer scoffed, “You warlocks have no respect.”

“Fine, what do you want to do, Lucifer?” Alec asked. “Well, I’ve always wanted to try this thing called, drinking? It’s quite the popular topic down in Hell,” Lucifer answered.

“It’s 3 o clock!” Alec replied, incredulous. “Its happy hour somewhere, my dear,” Magnus shot back, airily, laughing at the expression on his lover’s face.

“Does the time really matter to when you do this activity?” Lucifer asked, pointedly. “Not really, where I come from,” Magnus replied.

“Magnus, you and your day drinking are not to be passed on the Devil!” Alec exclaimed, waving his hands vigorously. “Is he always like this?” Lucifer asked, nodding to Alec.

Magnus shrugged in a ‘what can you do,’ manner. “Hey, don’t you gang up on me,” Alec protested, waggling a finger in their faces.

Lucifer chuckled and pushed the finger away. “You sound so much like your mother, Alec,” Lucifer whispered, his face softening, “I would really like to know you more.”

Alec’s glare softened as well and he sighed, “Well, you did promise you weren’t going to harm anyone,” “That is debatable,” Lucifer added.

“Yes, yes, you know what I meant. I’ll take you out to drink. But how come you’ve never had alcohol before? I thought you came to earth often enough?” Alec asked.

“Like I said, son, I stuck with the mother while I was on earth. And one of my insipid angel siblings always tended to whisk me away to hell after the child was born and died,” Lucifer replied.

“And apparently, there’s this stupid thing that pregnant women can’t drink? What a bore. But the child inside always fascinated me,” Lucifer continued.

“Alright. How about we take you on a tour around New York, as much as we can, and if you behave, we’ll take you out to drink,” Alec offered.

Lucifer scoffed, “If I _behave_? Darling, I’m the devil! I stand for all the seven sins. So preposterous that you think you can make me behave.”

Alec raised an eyebrow and Magnus watched their exchange, amused. Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Fine, fine. I’ll be a good boy. With all the condescension in the air, one would think that _you_ were the father. The irony is palpable,” Lucifer muttered.

Magnus laughed out loud, “Look, Alexander, in the hour that he’s been in this realm, he hasn’t threatened to conquer or hurt or obliterate it even once. I think we can give him the benefit of the doubt,” Magnus said, between chuckles.

“I can’t believe that I, the devil, am being babysat! Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is? How . . . how positively repulsive! If Amenediel hears this, Hell, even Asmodeus, I’ll be the laughing stock for eternity,” Lucifer whined.

Then his face changed, eyes turning to tiny little pinpricks against a red haze, “Which is why I would hope you wouldn’t breathe a word and realise that this is only happening because you happen to be my son and I happen to feel something akin to love for you,” Lucifer said, his voice dangerously low.

Alec took a step back, his wings spreading of their own accord, shielding Magnus and Magnus rolling his eyes and stepping out of them.

Lucifer stepped forward and tipped Alec’s chin up with a finger, “Don’t worry, Alexander. You are my son, I will not hurt you, but certain lines are not to be crossed.”

Alec nodded, letting out a breath as Lucifer face went back to its human form. Lucifer straightened out his jacket and rubbed his palms together, “Well, now that that’s settled, let’s hit the road, shall we?” he asked.

Alec and Magnus both lead him out of Neal’s house, both of them glamouring their warlock marks. “So where are we off to first?” Magnus asked Alec.

“I don’t really know, but we should keep a low profile. We don’t want the Institute to know that the Devil is literally roaming the earth,” Alec answered, eyebrows narrowing in concentration.

Magnus smiled at how adorable Alec looked and kissed him between his brows. Alec’s frown ceased and he smiled, bashfully, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

He captured Magnus’ lips in a chaste kiss, smiling through it. Lucifer sighed and cleared his throat, “I didn’t get summoned to Earth to see you two make out. Chop chop!” he rushed.

Alec let go of Magnus and rolled his eyes, “We’ll continue this tonight,” he husked out to Magnus. “I heard that! You two are like teenagers. Can we please get a move on?” Lucifer whined.

“Fine,” Magnus dragged out the word and stopped a passing taxi. The three men got into it. “Where to?” the driver asked.

“I think a movie theatre would do us some good. Hopefully there will be some horror movies,” Magnus directed the driver. He took off and dropped them off at a theatre,

Lucifer materialised some money in front of the driver and gave it to him, “Keep the change,” he whispered, smirking at the jaw slacked man.

“Lucifer, you can’t use magic in public like that. The mundanes still don’t know we exist,” Alec hissed, putting Lucifer’s hand down.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Oh relax, it’s not like anyone saw and that driver is more baffled than curious, but his fickle brain will probably chalk it up to something else. You’re such a buzzkill.”

“Buzzkill,” Alec whispered, “The night at Pandemonium! That’s when I met you! A circle member was going to kill you!” Alec said, a tad excited, asking Magnus by the shoulders.

Magnus laughed, gleefully, “How did you get that memory from ‘buzzkill’?” “Izzy . . . she um . . . she was calling me a buzzkill because I told her it was to be a mission and nothing else,” Alec replied, remembering.

“Alright, does Alec have some sort of memory loss or something?” Lucifer asked, curious at Alec’s completely over exaggerated glee.

“Long story,” Magnus replied. “Well, I have the time, don’t I,” Lucifer shot back. Magnus sighed, “But what about the movie?” he asked.

Alec came back with the tickets, “What’s going on? I got tickets for the three of us for this one horror movie. Apparently the devil possess a human. It’s starting in ten minutes so let’s go.”

Alec pulled Lucifer and Magnus to the theatre hall and getting seating comfortably between the two of them. “We’re not done, Bane. I still want to know what happened,” Lucifer said, settling into his seat as well.

“What’s he talking about?” Alec asked, placing a soft kiss on Magnus’ forehead. “He wants to know about your memories,” Magnus replied, kissing him back on his cheek.

“Oh, that’s a long story,” Alec said, turning to Lucifer. Lucifer rolled his eyes, he seemed to be doing that a lot, lately, “So I’ve heard,” he muttered.

“What?” Alec asked, not having paid attention, “Nothing, let’s just watch this insipid moving picture thingy and listen to me moan about how inaccurate all this is,” Lucifer deflected.

Alec smiled, “Okay.” The theatre turned dark and the movie started off with a scream. Halfway through, Lucifer started protesting and pointing out mistakes in a hushed tone, not taking his eyes off from the ‘horrifically stupid thing’ as he described it.

Hence not noticing that couple were not paying any attention to him and just heavily pawing and kissing each other. “Alec, do you agree?” Lucifer asked, trying to blindly feel around for Alec.

When he couldn’t find him, Lucifer turned around only to see them making. “Oh for Heaven’s sake, this was supposed to be pg 13. Not a bloody porno,” Lucifer moaned.

Alec pulled away from Magnus making a smacking sound and panting, “You moan about the movie and I’ll moan about my boyfriend,” he managed to get out before reattaching his lips to Magnus’.

“Bloody finally!” Lucifer groaned as the lights turned on during the interval and Magnus and Alec finally broke apart. Their cheeks were tinted red and their lips were swollen and wet.

“I didn’t realise it was possible to traumatise the fucking Devil, but you two have done it,” Lucifer groaned, “You both look a swarm of bees stung your lips.”

Alec ran a thumb over his bottom lip, “No regrets,” he said, hearing Magnus laugh and Alec groan. They both took a swig of water and calmed down.

“Now can we please watch the shitty movie without the two of you becoming a soft porno,” Lucifer requested, his eyes pleading.

Magnus laughed and nodded, but just to make sure, Lucifer made sure he exchanged places with Alec and sat in the middle. The three continued to watch the rest of the movie, commenting occasionally, Alec’s and Magnus’ hands entwined over Lucifer’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's the end!! I know you guys must be thinking a lot. So leave your thoughts in the comments below! They're my motivation and inspirations! What else would you like to see next?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that. Please do review if you want me to continue. This fic runs on prompts and ideas. So help a gurl out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Jen Cullen.


End file.
